Tödliches Spiel
by Beachum
Summary: Ein Mord in Little Italy beschert Detective Kate Beckett Kopfschmerzen, wieder ein Mal hilft Richard Castle bereitwillig bei der Tätersuche.  Doch seine Einmischung, bringt ihn und seine Familie in große Gefahr.
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören ABC und nicht mir! Ich mache keinen Profit aus dieser Story und möchte auch nicht das Copyright verletzen. Alle Charaktere, die Ihr nicht erkennt, sind allerdings mir!_**

**_Prolog_**

_New York City,_

_Manhattan, Little Italy_

_Gasse nahe der Elizabeth Street_

In der Stadt die niemals schläft fing es langsam an zu regnen. Travis Cunningham, Angestellter einer Franchise gruppe, lief schnell durch die kleine Gasse um auf die Elizabeth Street zu gelangen. Ein klirrendes Geräusch ließ ihn umherschauen. Eine Blechmülltonne rollte hinter ihm in der Gasse herum, verwirrt schaute Travis dort hin. Eine Ratte kroch schnell aus der Tonne, Travis musste über sich selbst lachen. Eine Ratte hatte es geschafft ihn ein kleinwendig zu erschrecken. Er drehte sich wieder zur Hauptstraße, als ihn plötzlich ein Schlag an der Schläfe erwischte. Travis sackte in sich zusammen, starke Arme fingen ihn auf und zerrten den schlaffen Körper tiefer in die kleine Gasse hinein. Die Gestalt lehnte Travis an die Wand und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „ Aufwachen!" befahl eine tiefe Stimme. Travis blinzelte kurz, bis er zu der Gestalt aufsah. Er sah eine große Person, mit schwarzer Lederjacke, schwarzer Jeans, Lederhandschuhe und einer Skimaske vor sich. Travis wollte sich gerade erheben, als plötzlich ein Colt Python auf seine Stirn gerichtet wurde. „ Gib mir dein Portemonnaie!" Travis konnte nicht von der Waffe wegschauen, Angst schlich sich über ihn. „ Hast du nicht gehört! Ich will dein scheiß Portemonnaie!" schrie die vermummte Gestalt. Travis Hand zitterte aufgeregt, doch er schaffte es seine Geldbörse hervor zu holen und überreichte sie. Der Revolver blieb währenddessen weiterhin auf seiner Stirn gerichtet. „ Steh auf!" Als Travis nicht sofort reagierte, zog ihn die Gestalt gewaltsam hoch. Das Adrenalin pochte in seinen Körper und Travis stand wie gelähmt vor der unbekannten Person. „ Das letzte was du sehen wirst bin ich", lachte dieser und riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht. Verwirrtheit machte sich in Travis Gesicht bemerkbar, „ was soll das?" Der blonde Mann vor ihm hielt weiterhin seinen Colt zielsicher vor Travis Gesicht. „ Was das soll? Das ist dein Ende, Travis!", dieser wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Unbekannte abdrückte. Zwei laute Geräusche hallten durch die Gasse, doch niemand war um diese Zeit unterwegs.

Der blonde Mann schaute auf sein Werk hinunter und ging lächelnd in Richtung Elizabeth Street, dort schlenderte er gemütlich die Straße entlang. Drei Blocks später stieg er auf einen Roller und fuhr aus Little Italy hinaus.


	2. 1 Kapitel

_New York City_

_Manhattan, Soho_

_425 Broome Street_

Der Regen prasselt gegen das riesige Fenster des Schlafzimmers. Richard Castle saß auf seinem Bett und versuchte seinen Roman weiter zu schreiben. Seit Wochen schaffte er kein gutes Kapitel, sein Textdokument zeigte gähnende Leere. Frustriert klappte er seinen Laptop zu und stand auf, er lief auf Zehenspitzen durch den langen Flur, geradewegs zur Treppe. In der Küche angekommen war der Kühlschrank sein nächstes Ziel. Er öffnete diesen und holt sich eine Flasche Miller Genuine Draft Bier heraus und köpfte diese.

Er ging zum Fenster starrte in die regenbesetzte Nacht hinaus und trank sein Bier. Seufzend ließ er die letzten zwei Jahre Revue passieren und spürte Trauer in sich aufkeimen.

Vor zwei Jahren lernte er Detective Kate Beckett kennen, welche ihn faszinierte. Er bewunderte ihren Charakter, ihre Willenskraft in allen Bereichen und ihre leicht eigenartige Art. Seine Faszination veranlasse ihn ein Buch zu schreiben, welches Derek Storm in den Schatten stellen sollte. Die Hauptperson Nikki Heat, beschrieb er nach Beckett und er war stolz auf sein Werk. Doch nur durch Recherche konnte er ein so gutes Buch schreiben, was er jetzt selbst zugeben musste, denn ohne die Inspirationen durch Beckett wäre es wieder nur ein klischeehaftes Buch geworden. Ihm war es damals egal gewesen, dass Kate keine Lust auf dieses Buch hatte, doch ihre kleinen Streitigkeiten hatten ihm gefallen. Seine erste Begegnung mit ihr war damals eher ein Zufall, es hätte auch Detective Esposito oder Ryan zu ihm treten können. Wie der Zufall, aber wollte war sie es und nun bekam er sie nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf.

Nie hätte er es zugegeben, aber er war verletzt und eifersüchtig. Warum hatte sie sein Angebot nicht angenommen, mit zu den Hamptons zufahren. Warum musste Kate Beckett immer alles kompliziert machen, nach zwei Jahren Arbeit tagein tagaus hätte sie doch merken müssen, dass er nicht wie dieser Sorensen war. Er hatte viele Frauen und war schon zwei Mal verheiratet, doch war er eigentlich kein Typ für ein One Night Stand Abenteuer. Warum also dachte sie so von ihm, hatte er ihr jemals das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie ihm egal wäre. Castle wusste es nicht und es spielte nun auch keine Rolle mehr, denn dieser Demming hatte ihr Herz erobert.

Er trank noch einen großen Schluck seines Bieres um alles zu vergessen, doch reichte es nicht. Sie geisterte weiter in seinem Kopf herum, wütend stellte er sein Bier weg und zog sich seinen Mantel an.

Kälte und Regen schlug ihm ins Gesicht und er fröstelte leicht. Planlos geistert er durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach Nichts. Seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber veranlassten ihn, sein Urlaub eher abzubrechen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er damals Gina mitnehmen wollte, doch kurz bevor sie los machen wollten, beschloss er sie nicht mitzunehmen. Seine Eifersucht war schuld an diesem Dilemma, irgendetwas wollte sie ihm sagen als er ging, doch sein kindisches Verhalten machte ihn blind.

Richard schaute auf seine Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass es schon 4 Uhr morgens war. Er blickte zu den Straßenschildern und musste kurz schmunzeln, als er bemerkte wohin ihn seine Füße getragen hatten. _Madison Street. _An dem Gebäude vor ihm stand:_Police Station Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad._Innerlich musste er mit sich kämpfen und war sich unsicher wie Kate auf ihn reagieren würde. Langsam ging er zur Tür, umfasste die Türklinke und bekam Angst. Richard wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als plötzlich die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde schaute Castle in Ryan's Gesicht. „ Castle!", erschrocken über das plötzliche auftauchen, stand Kevin Ryan stocksteif vor ihm. „ Abend. Hast du einen Fall?" fragte Castle wie im Plauderton. „ Eh, ja warum brauchst du mehr Stoff für deine Bücher?" In Ryan's Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab, „ oder hast du Beckett vermisst?" Rick schaute ihn ohne Emotionen an, „ wieso sollte ich sie vermissen, Honeymilk?" Ryan hasste es so genannt zu werden und das wusste Castle genau. „ Ok lassen wir das. Ich gehe Kaffee holen, kommst du mit?"

„ Gern, aber was ist mit meiner Espressomaschine geworden?" Gemütlich liefen die zwei Männer durch die Straßen. „ Naja im Moment ist sie kaputt und der Mechaniker kommt erst gegen 11 Uhr." Richard nickte nur und ging seinen Gedanken wieder nach. Kevin spürte, dass sein Gegenüber voll in Gedanken war, deshalb beschloss er ruhig zu bleiben.

Der kleine Kaffeeshop war Menschenseelen leer. Die Bedienung schaute wieder ein Mal verärgert zu den Neuankömmlingen und stellte fest das es keine Penner waren. „ Abend die Herren. Sie wollen sicherlich zwei starke Kaffees, oder?" Ryan schaute zu Castle, dieser nickte ihm zu. „ Machen Sie bitte vier daraus, aber ohne Milch und Zucker."

„ Moment bitte.", damit drehte sie sich weg und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an. Als sie die Becher hinstellte und zusah wie der Kaffee hinein floss, drehte sie sich schnell wieder zu den beiden Männern. „ Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber sind sie Richard Castle?" Rick schaute die junge Dame skeptisch an, „ ja der bin ich." Aufgeregt rannte sie in ein kleines Zimmer neben der Kaffeemaschine. Ryan schaute belustigt zu, doch sah er in Castle's Augen nicht mehr die Begeisterung, über Fans, wie vor ein paar Monaten. „ Kann ich ein Autogramm haben?" fragte die Kellnerin und riss Ryan aus seinen Gedanken. „ Natürlich." sagte Castle kurz und knapp. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Buch aus und blickte traurig, wie Ryan feststellen musste, auf das Cover. _Heat Wave._

Castle nahm einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner inneren Manteltasche und schlug langsam das Buch auf. Seine eigene Widmung lesend, dachte er wieder an Beckett._ Für die außerordentliche KB und allen meinen Freunden auf dem 12. Revier. _Castle wollte aus dem Laden verschwinden, deshalb unterschrieb er schnell und reichte der jungen Dame ihr Buch. „ Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss an die frische Luft.", damit ging er ohne sie noch ein Mal anzusehen. Ryan blickte verwirrt ihm nach, „ ist der Kaffee bald fertig?" Die Kellnerin drehte sich schnell um und bemerkte, dass der Kaffee tatsächlich fertig war, deshalb machte sie auf alle noch schnell einen Deckel und überreichte diese Ryan. Er wollte gerade bezahlen, als die Kellnerin abwinkte und sagte: „ Geht aufs Haus."

„ Danke.", sagte er schnell und ging zu Castle. Es hatte aufgehört mit regnen, noch immer war es angenehm ruhig auf den Straßen. „ Um was geht es bei euren Fall?" fragte Rick gelassen. „ Eigentlich räumen wir nur noch zusammen, aber die anderen Teams sind alle unterwegs oder beurlaubt, deshalb müssen wir eine extra Schicht einlegen.", wieder nickte Castle nur. Schweigend ging es wieder zur Police Station, der Unterschied war jetzt das Castle nicht kneifen konnte, deshalb begleitete er Ryan. Immer noch schweigend fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl, ein leichtes kribbeln machte sich in Richards Körper bemerkbar. Als beide ausstiegen, ging Ryan voraus. Zielstrebig lief er zu seinem Schreibtisch, dort schlief Javier Esposito seelenruhig. Castle musste bei diesem Anblick schmunzeln, der sonst so knallharte Esposito schlief wie ein Baby. Sein Blick schweifte zu Becketts Tisch und sein Atem stockte für einen kurzen Augenblick. Kate Beckett schlief tatsächlich am Arbeitsplatz, wenn das Cpt. Roy Montgomery sehen würde, würde Beckett sich in Grund und Boden schämen. Leise schleicht er sich an ihren Tisch und setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl vor ihr. Castle beobachte sie und versuchte ihren Anblick sich detailgetreu einzuprägen. Ihre Haare waren ein Stückchen länger und geglättet, aber nicht das war neu an ihr, sondern der kleine zufriedene Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

Wieder schlich sich Eifersucht in Castles Herz, war es Demming der sie so glücklich machte? Er merkte nicht dass er sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte, peinlich berührt stand er leise auf und wollte sich seinen Kaffee holen. Als er in die Gesichter von Ryan und Esposito blickte, spürte er Verlegenheit in sich aufkeimen. „ Was ist?" flüsterte er, während er zu ihnen lief. Geschwind nahm er sich seinen Kaffee und ging in den Pausenraum. Castle spürte dass sie ihm folgten, deshalb drehte er sich nicht um. „ Oh Castle, das war riskant, wenn Beckett aufgewacht wäre hättest du Ärger bekommen." lachte Javier. „ Vielleicht stehe ich ja auf Ärger." gab Richard kleinlaut zurück. Kevin und Javier schauten sich an und prusteten vor Lachen. Castle wollte jetzt nicht mit den Beiden reden, deshalb verließ er den Pausenraum. Ein leichter Aufprall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, plötzlich schaute er in zwei bekannte grüne Augen. Schweigend ansehend standen sie Millimeter weit vor einander. „ Castle?" fragte Beckett sichtlich überrascht. „ Ich freu mich auch Sie wiederzusehen." Beide starrten sich weiter an und ein knistern lag in der Luft, dass das Telefon klingelte hörte keiner von Beiden. „ Ich will euch ja nicht stören, bei was auch immer, aber wir haben eine Leiche." störte sie Javier. Kate löste nur widerwillig den Augenkontakt und schaute zu Ryan und Esposito. „ Na dann los Leute, wie in alten Zeiten." Anmutig drehte sie sich um und ging ihre Jacke holen.

Während der Autofahrt schaute sie mehrmals in den Rückspiegel um sich zu vergewissern das Castle wirklich hier war. Er wusste nicht dass sie seinetwegen mit Demming Schluss gemacht hatte und er sollte es jetzt auch nicht mehr erfahren. Als er zu den Hamptons fahren wollte, ging sie zu ihm – um was eigentlich zu tun? Ihm zu sagen das sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte oder um sein Angebot anzunehmen mit ihm den Urlaub zu verbringen?

Sie wusste es nicht mehr und es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr, denn er hatte Gina mitgenommen! Kate verstand nicht warum er jetzt wieder hier war, brauchte er mehr Stoff für seine Bücher? Nein davon hatte er wirklich genug gesammelt. In Gedanken fuhr sie nach Little Italy, ohne auf Esposito oder Ryan zu hören.


	3. 2 Kapitel

_Crime Scene_

_New York City,_

_Manhattan, Little Italy_

_Gasse nahe der Elizabeth Street_

Erste Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen die Nacht. Detective Kate Beckett ging Schnurstraks durch die kleine Gasse, gefolgt von Detective Javier Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan und Richard Castle. Sie wollte sich jetzt nur noch auf den Fall konzentrieren und nicht an Castle denken, was ihr sichtlich schwer fiel. Die kleine Gasse wurde vom nächtlichen Regen nicht verschont, somit waren viele Beweise zerstört. Leise fluchte sie vor sich hin und wusste dass es ein langer Arbeitstag werden würde.

Die Leiche lag zusammengesunken an der Wand, Kate streifte sich ihre Einweghandschuhe über und hockte sich davor. Es handelte sich um einen Mann Mitte vierzig mit braunen, kurzen Haaren. Seiner Statur nach machte er Sport, auch seine Kleidung zeigte ihr dass er sich Modern kleidete. „ Esposito, haben wir einen Ausweis des Mannes gefunden?" fragte sie, während ein Transporter vor der Gasse hielt. Zwei junge Männer stiegen lässig aus und öffneten die Hintertür. Die Gerichtsmedizinerin Lanie Parish stieg aus und lief zu Beckett. „ Morgen Beckett." „ Morgen Lanie. Wie war den dein Date?" Lanie schaute Kate frustriert an und seufzte laut. „ Es lief alles bestens, doch dann wollte er wissen wo ich arbeite." sie verzog wütend das Gesicht, „ na ja ich hab ihm die Wahrheit gesagt und auf einmal verabschiedete er sich." Kate schaute sie schockiert an: „ Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Der hat dich doch gar nicht verdient!" Lanie wollte jetzt nicht weiter darauf eingehen, als sie bemerkte dass auch Ryan zuhörte. Sie lief an Beckett vorbei zur Leiche und entdeckte völlig überraschend Richard Castle dort hocken. „ Castle? " Richard drehte sich zu Dr. Parish um und lächelt sie an. „ Was machen Sie hier?" „ Die Hamptons waren langweilig." antwortet der beiläufig. Immer noch überrascht nickte sie nur und hockte sich neben ihn. „ Wie ich sehe konnte jemand das Opfer nicht leiden." „ Ich glaube das ist das Problem bei Morden.", warf Ryan ein. „ Ja, aber wenn man jemanden die Augen weg schießt zeigt uns das, dass es auch ein Motiv gab." Dr. Parish lehnte sich leicht über die Leiche und untersuchte die Einschusslöcher. „ Na ja ich tippe auf Kaliber .357, aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht wirklich, weil der Täter nicht aus der Distanz geschossen hat." spekulierte sie sachlich. „ Du meinst also, jemand erschoss diesen Mann aus nächster Nähe mit einem Revolver? Das ist doch unlogisch." sagte Kate leicht verwirrt. Normalerweise erschießt man jemanden mit einer Zweiundzwanziger von Nahen, aber mit einem Revolver war es eigentlich sinnlos und überflüssig. „ Ich sagte doch dass ich mir nicht sicher bin. Die Ballistiker werden sich darum kümmer und dann weist du mehr." Castle wollte eigentlich schweigen und beobachten, doch musste er zu diesem Thema einfach seinen Senf dazu geben. „ Vielleicht war der Täter ein schlechter Schütze. Oder er kennt sich mit Waffen nicht aus und sagte sich je größer, desto besser. Das wie wir aber alle wissen nicht immer der Fall ist." Bei seinem letzten Satz grinste er frech zu den beiden Frauen. Castle bekam eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Beckett zu sehen. „ Aber was wohl eher der Fall ist, ist das er damit die Identität des Opfers vertuschen will." „ Ja das denke ich auch, aber warum nur die Augen. Wenn ich der Täter gewesen wäre hätte ich auch seine Fingerkuppen abgeschnitten.", redete Beckett mehr zu sich. „Wie auch immer, ich nehm die Leiche jetzt mit und untersuche sie." Lanie winkte zu ihren zwei Assistenten, diese holten eine Trage aus dem Transporter und eilten zu ihr. Nachdem Esposito die gesamte Gasse nach der Brieftasche abgesucht hatte, ging er frustriert zu Beckett. „ Es handelte sich wohl um einen Raubüberfall. Ich habe keinen Ausweis oder sonst was gefunden." „ Gut, soll sich die CSU um den Tatort kümmern. Wir gehen zurück zum Revier und schauen ob es irgendwelche aktuellen vermissten Meldungen gibt, vielleicht sucht ja jemand nach diesem Mann."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Elisabeth Street, plötzlich blieb Kate stehen und schaute sich um. Sie spürte dass sie beobachtet wurden, doch waren nicht viele Menschen um diese Zeit unterwegs. Ganz langsam schaute sie von links nach rechts um vielleicht doch jemanden zu entdecken. Castle folgte ihrem Blick und versuchte sich die Umgebung einzuprägen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Mörder. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft jemanden mit einem Revolver in einer kleinen Gasse zu erschießen, ohne das es Zeugen gab. Die Häuser in Little Italy waren nicht sehr hoch, doch alle Wohnungen nach potentiellen Zeugen abzusuchen würde Wochen dauern. Beide standen vor dem Polizeiwagen und schauten sich um, nur Ryan und Esposito saßen schon drinnen und warteten. „ Was denkst du über die Beiden." fragte Ryan. „ Das sie ein schönes Paar wären." lachte Javier, auch Ryan musste daraufhin lachen. „ Was ist denn so lustig?" unterbrach sie Kate, als sie und Castle sich in den Wagen begaben. Verwundert stellte sie fest dass sich die beiden Detectives nach hinten verkrochen hatten. „ Nichts." kam es wie aus einem Mund von beiden.

Als sie endlich im Revier ankamen war es sechs Uhr früh. Kate rieb sich die Schläfen und setzte sich Müde an ihren Schreibtisch. „ Haben Sie das Geschenk von ihrem Verehrer bekommen?", fragte Castle, während er sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihren Tisch setzte. „ Was?" Er zeigte auf das kleine eingepackte Kästchen vor ihr, erst jetzt bemerkte sie es. Abrupt stand sie auf: „ Kann mir jemand sagen, wer dieses Paket abgegeben hat?" Ein Officer lief auf sie zu: „ Ein Mann hat nach Ihnen gesucht. Er bat mich Ihnen das Geschenk zu überreichen, aber weil Sie nicht da waren, hab ich es einfach auf Ihren Tisch gelegt." Kate schaute den Officer skeptisch an und konnte sich nicht vorstellen wer ihr ein Geschenk machen sollte. „ Hatte der Fremde auch einen Namen? Oder können Sie ihn mir beschreiben?"

„ Ich hab nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt.", als er seinen Satz beende wurde ihm klar, dass es ein Fehler war: „Aber er war ungefähr 1.80 groß, sehr muskulös, aber trotzdem schlank. Er hatte schwarze, kurze Haare und einen eleganten Anzug an." Kate versuchte sich, mit dieser Beschreibung, den Fremden vorzustellen, doch fiel ihr niemand ein. Demming konnte es nicht sein, ihn kannten die Kollegen, also wer war es dann?

Sie bedankte sich und setzte sich wieder hin. Castle hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet, jetzt nahm sie das Paket in die Hände und schüttelte es leicht. Es war merkwürdigerweise nicht schwer und klapperte auch nicht. Sie stellte es wieder ab und schaute zu Castle, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr dass ihm das Geschenk suspekt vor kam. Kate stand auf und klemmte sich das Päckchen unter ihren rechten Arm, dann nahm sie Castles Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Überrumpelt stolperte er hinter ihr her und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Sie lief in Richtung Verhörraum, dort angekommen ließ sie ihn los und stellte das Paket auf den Tisch. „ Beckett, was wollen wir hier?"

„ Was wohl, wir öffnen hier das Paket." Kate verließ kurz den Verhörraum und holte ein schwarzes Taschenmesser. Castle war sich nicht sicher, ob er dabei sein wollte, doch wäre er gegangen hätte Beckett wieder einen Grund ihn zu ärgern. „ Wollen Sie noch was los werden, bevor ich es öffne?" Richard wusste nicht ob Schweigen die beste Option war, doch wollte er nichts riskieren. „ Nein." Kate nickte nur und klappte das Taschenmesser auf. Langsam schnitt sie an den Kanten entlang und hob den Deckel vorsichtig ab. Castle hielt die Luft an und schaute quälend langsam hinein.

„ Was zur Hölle….", jetzt schaute auch Kate hinein und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „ Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass es sich um eine Bombe handelt, aber ein verdammter Liebesbrief ist noch viel schlimmer!" Beckett blickte wütend zu ihm: „ Das ist bestimmt kein Liebesbrief!" sagte sie etwas zu laut, nun kamen auch Ryan und Esposito dazu und schauten in den Karton hinein. Castle wollte nicht mehr warten, als nahm er sich Becketts Handschuhe und holte den Brief heraus. „ Castle, was soll das!" Er achtete nicht weiter auf sie, auch wenn es schwierig war. Kate trat neben ihn und versuchte mit zu lesen.

_Hören Sie auf nach dem Mörder zu suchen! Sonst bin ich gezwungen Unbeteiligte zu töten! Ihr Toter hatte es verdient, ich fühle keine Reue, also belassen Sie es dabei! __Ich weiß natürlich, dass Sie immer wieder Briefe von Schizophrenen bekommen, deshalb werde ich Ihnen als Beweis die Mordwaffe nennen. Es handelt sich um einen Colt Python, Kaliber .357. Ich habe ihm seine Augen weggeschossen. __Wenn ich Sie oder einen anderen Detective weiter an diesen Fall arbeiten sehe wird es Konsequenzen geben! _

Kate musste den Brief zweimal lesen um sich wirklich sicher zu sein was sie gerade sah. Richard legte den Zettel auf den Tisch und setzte sich seufzend. Sichtlich verwirrt stand Kate immer noch da und starrte an die Wand. „ Ich glaube wir sollten uns alle aufs Ohr hauen und heute Abend darüber diskutieren." Ryan und Esposito nickten nur und gingen, Castle dagegen bequemte sich nicht zu gehen. „ Castle, es wäre wirklich ratsam wenn Sie ein bisschen schlafen, denn …."

„ Nein, wenn der Täter uns beobachtet, dann weiß er auch wo wir wohnen." Kate musste sich eingestehen, dass er recht hatte. „ Ok, gehen wir essen.", sie lächelte ihn kurz an und ging. Richard hasste es wenn sie ihr kleines Lächeln aufsetzte, denn es raubte ihm seinen Verstand.


	4. 3 Kapitel

_Police Station_

_Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,_

_Madison Street, Manhattan_

_New York_

Nach mehreren Stunden Pause trafen sich alle Beteiligen im Verhörzimmer, auch Capt. Roy Montgomery beehrte ihnen einen Besuch. „ Was wollen wir jetzt tun, Beckett?" fragte Kevin nervös. „ Wir werden den Mörder finden. Oder haben Sie jetzt Angst bekommen?"

Ryan schaute verlegen in die Runde und schüttelte seinen Kopf, damit war das auch geklärt. „ Also Esposito und Sie suchen in den Vermisstenkarteien nach unseren Toden. Castle und ich gehen zu Lanie. Bis dann."

In der Autopsie beugte sich Dr. Lanie Parish über ein großes Mikroskop. „ Hallo Lanie, wie weit bist du?"

„ Fertig Beckett." Lanie stand auf und ging zu dem Unbekannten. „ Also, die CSU hat mir bestätigt dass es sich um ein Colt oder Revolver mit dem Kaliber .357 handelt. Die Ballistiker haben keine registrierte Waffe in IBIS gefunden."

„ Und was kannst du interessantes über die Leiche sagen?" fragte Castle. Lanie schlug das Leichentuch bis zum Bauchnabel zurück. „ Wie ihr sehen könnt, war unser Toter sportlich, deshalb bin ich verwundert dass er sich nicht gewehrt hatte." „ Wenn jemand mit einer Waffe vor deinem Gesicht herum wedelt, hättest du dich auch nicht wehren können." unterbrach Castle sie. „ Das ist wahr, doch denke ich das er den Täter kannte." beendete sie ihren Satz und schaute dabei zu Beckett um auf einen zustimmendes Nicken zu warten. Kate tat ihr diesen Gefallen und verabschiedete sich, Castle folgte ihr schnell. Im Büro ging Kate zu ihrem Mordfallbrett und schrieb die Tatwaffe sowie die Verletzungen des Toten auf.

„ Beckett, wir haben einen Vermisstenmeldung!" rief ihr Esposito zu, geschwind drehte sie sich zu ihm und wartete auf Einzelheiten. „ Eine Prudence Cunningham vermisst ihren Ehemann Travis Cunningham." „ Haben Sie eine Beschreibung des Vermissten?" Ein gewinnendes Lächeln machte sich in Javiers Gesicht breit: „ Der Vermisste ist 43 Jahre alt, hat braune, kurze Haare sowie braune Augen. Er ist 1,78 groß und wiegt ca. 80kg."

„ Hört sich an wie unsere Leiche. Haben Sie eine Adresse von Mrs. Cunningham?" Ryan holte seinen Notizblock heraus und las vor: „ Lower Eastside 13th Street 29."

„ Danke Jungs, schaut euch den CSU Bericht an, vielleicht findet ihr noch was Interessantes.", damit waren sie und Castle verschwunden. „ Warum müssen wir immer die Drecksarbeit machen?" fragte Ryan frustriert, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Nach stundenlangen im Stau stehen, hatten Beckett und Castle es endlich geschafft an der Wohnung von Familie Cunningham an zu kommen. Sie mussten bis in die laufen, dort suchte Kate nach der richtigen Tür. Sie fand sie schließlich und klopfte an. Zimperlich wurde diese geöffnet und eine Frau mit roten Haaren blickte aufgewühlt zu ihnen. „ Guten Tag, Miss Cunningham. Ich bin Detective Beckett vom NYPD und wollte Ihnen ein paar Fragen bezüglich ihres Mannes stellen."

„ Endlich, kommen Sie herein." Sie öffnete nun die Tür komplett und begleitete Kate und Castle in ihre Wohnung. „ Setzen Sie sich. Soll ich Ihnen etwas zutrinken bringen?" „ Nein danke." Miss Cunningham setzte sich aufgeregt in ihren Sessel und wartete. „ Miss Cunningham…" „ Nennen Sie mich bitte Prudence." „ähm ok Prudence. Sie haben ihren Mann als vermisst gemeldet. Haben Sie vielleicht ein Bild von ihm?" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang Prudence auf und suchte in einem Schrank, neben dem Fernseher, nach ihren Bilderalben.

Nach minutenlangen suchen hatte sie endlich ein passables Bild gefunden. „ Das ist mein Mann." Sie überreichte Kate das Bild und setzte sich wieder hin.

Der Mann auf dem Foto hatte die gleiche Frisur wie ihr Opfer und auch so wusste Beckett, dass es sich um ihn handelte. Castle beugte sich zu Kate und versuchte einen kurzen Blick zu erhaschen. „ Das ist er.", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. Beckett nickte zustimmend und gab das Bild an Prudence zurück. „ Prudence es tut mir sehr leid, aber wir haben ihren Mann heute Morgen in einer kleinen Gasse tot aufgefunden. Wissen Sie…." Ein Schluchzen unterbrach sie. Kate blickte zu Prudence, welche mit ihren Tränen kämpfen musste. Richard stand auf und gab ihr ein Taschentuch. „ Ich kann Ihren Verlust nachempfinden, doch muss ich wissen wo ihr Mann gestern Nacht war." Prudence verlor den Kampf und weinte bitterlich in das Taschentuch hinein. „ Er… war… auf Arbeit bis kurz nach Acht und …. Dann wollte er zu einen Kollegen." Ihr wimmern und schluchzen machte es Kate noch schwerer weiter nachzuhaken, doch musste sie ihren Job richtig machen um den Mörder zu fassen. „ Wo arbeitete Ihr Mann?", fragte plötzlich Castle, sehr einfühlsam. Beckett wollte ihn gerade an stupsen, doch da begann Prudence weiter zureden. „ Er arbeitete bei einem Franchise Unternehmen. _Global Consulting Group_ um genau zu sein. Ihr Sitz ist auf der Cortlandt Street 22. Wo wurde er gefunden?"

„ In einer kleinen Gasse nahe der Elizabeth Street." Prudence Augen wanderten aufgeregt durch das Zimmer: „ In Little Italy?" Kate sah die Verwirrung in ihrem Gesicht. „ Ja. Sie wissen nicht wo der Kollege wohnt, oder?"

Prudence schwieg und überlegte, deshalb stand Castle auf und schaute sich in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer um. Die Wände waren mit Bildern gespickt, alle zeigten nur zwei glücklich aussehende Menschen.

Doch ein Foto passte nicht dazu, auf diesem sah man einen Mann mit blonden, kurzen Haaren. Prudence stand neben ihm und beide lachten vergnügt in die Kamera. Irgendetwas störte Castle an diesem Bild, es war nicht die Umgebung, oder die Personen, sondern vielmehr die Art wie Beide sich Freuden. _Wie __ein frisch verliebtes Paar_ stellte er fest, doch er konnte Prudence nicht einfach danach fragen. Richard drehte sich kurz unauffällig zu den Frauen, als er bemerkte das niemand ihn beachtete, holte er schnell sein Handy heraus und schoss ein Bild von dem Foto. Um Prudence nicht zu verunsichern, lief er wieder zur Couch und setzte sich neben Beckett, welche ihn keines Blickes würdigte.

„ Bitte finden Sie dieses Schwein!" flehte sie regelrecht. Kate nickte mitfühlend und beschloss dass sie erst einmal genug erfahren hatte. Mit den Informationen konnten sie endlich nach anderen Verdächtigen suchen und hoffentlich schnell den Täter finden. Kate stand langsam auf und nahm Prudence Hand. „ Mein Beileid für Ihren Verlust. Wir werden den Täter finden, doch Sie müssten noch in die Gerichtsmedizin um Ihren Mann zu identifizieren." „ Ich verstehe, kann ich das morgen machen?"

„ Selbstverständlich, auf Wiedersehen.", damit gingen sie und ließen eine trauerende Witwe allein.

„ Was haben Sie gefunden, Castle?" fragte Beckett im Auto. Richard schaute überrascht zu ihr, also hatte sie ihn doch beachtet. „ Ich habe mir die Bilder angeschaut und eins mit einen anderen Mann entdeckt. Ich wollte Prudence fragen wer er ist, doch wäre es jetzt nicht passend gewesen."

„ Haben Sie sich sein Gesicht gemerkt, oder etwas markantes an ihm?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht als er ihr stolz sagte: „ Ich hab was besseres.", dabei zog er sein Handy aus der Innentasche und hielt es ihr triumphierend unter die Nase. „ Ich hab ein Bild gemacht."

„ Nicht schlecht Castle, für einen Krimiautor." neckte sie ihn, doch Richard lächelte sie weiter an. Um nicht einen Unfall zubauen musste sie sich von seinem zauberhaften Lächeln wegdrehen.

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter. Castle und auch Beckett spürten die Anspannung zwischen ihnen, doch keiner wollte den ersten Schritt wagen.

Das erste Mal in seinen Leben suchte Castle nach den richtigen Worten, sonst sprudelten sie doch auch einfach hinaus, aber bei dieser Frau war alles anders. Genau das war auch der Grund warum er sie als ‚ außergewöhnlich' bezeichnete. Er hatte die Fahrt über aus dem Fenster geschaut, doch heimlich beobachtete er sie darin. Seine verdammten Gefühle spielten verrückt, vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen in den Hamptons zu bleiben. Nein dort schaffte er es auch nicht sie zu vergessen. Sein gesamtes Manuskript glich einer Liebeserklärung und nicht einem Roman. Deshalb war er wieder gekommen, aber was hatte er gehofft, dass sie sich ihm um den Hals wirft – insgeheim schon. Und jetzt wusste er noch nicht einmal ob sie noch mit diesem Schleimer Demming zusammen war. Ein bisschen war er verwundert darüber, dass er noch nicht angerufen oder vorbei gekommen war. Sollte er sie einfach darauf ansprechen, oder warten bis sie selbst den Mut hatte ihm die Wahrheit zusagen. Die letzte Option war eher unwahrscheinlich, deshalb nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte sie. Die Gelegenheit war günstig, denn sie standen wieder im Stau.

„ Beckett?" fing er vorsichtig tastend an. Sie schaute in seine blauen Augen und runzelte nur ihre Stirn. „ Bist du und Demming…. Ich meine seid ihr zusammen?" Er spürte als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, dass er verlegen wurde und versuchte denn Augenkontakt zu lösen, doch ihre großen, offenen, grünen Augen ließen ihm keine Chance.

Kate starrte Richard regelrecht an als er ihr diese Frage stellte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam, doch als sie sprechen wollte hupte es hinter ihnen. Erschrocken schaute sie wieder auf die Straße und fuhr weiter. Castle sah, dass sie das Lenkrad umklammerte und nervös auf ihrer Lippe kaute. „ Nein, sind wir nicht mehr."

Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung keimte in Castles Herz, doch war nun auch seine Neugier geweckt. Warum haben sie sich getrennt? Sollte er wirklich so weit gehen und sie fragen, doch seine innere Stimme befahl es ihm im wahrsten Sinne. „ Warum?", mehr wollten seine Lippen nicht durchlassen. „ Castle! Fokus, der Fall ist im Moment wichtiger als mein Privatleben.", damit war die Unterhaltung beendet und sie schwiegen sich wieder an.

_Global Consulting Group, _

_Cortland Street 22,_

_Manhattan, New York_

Das gesuchte Franchise Unternehmen lag im 23. Stock des Hauses. Als Castle und Beckett vor der Tür standen, klopfte Kate an. Eine junge, blonde Frau öffnete und fragte freundlich: „ Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?" „ Ich bin Detective Kate Beckett vom NYPD und das ist Richard Castle.", dabei zeigte sie kurz zu Castle. „ Wir haben ein paar Fragen über einen Mitarbeiter von Ihnen." Angst lag in den Augen der jungen Frau. „ Folgen Sie mir bitte." Sie liefen einen langen, kahlen Gange entlang und blieben schließlich vor einer großen Tür stehen. _Gage Downey_ stand an einen goldenen Schild an der Tür. Die junge Frau klopfte zurückhalten an, nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie diese und trat ein. „ Mr. Downey, zwei Detectives wollen mit Ihnen reden." Das Zimmer wurde durch einen riesigen Konferenztisch zu gestellt und war vollgepfropft mit vielen Regalen, Stühlen, Aktenschränken und herum liegenden Zetteln.

Das gesamte Zimmer glich einem Gefängnis, ein kleines Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ließ ein kleinwenig Licht hinein. Davor stand ein Chefsessel, indem ein Mann mit schwarzen, grauen, kurzen Haaren und einen gepflegten Bart saß. Er schaute gelangweilt zu seiner Assistentin und nickte ihr zu, dass sie das Zimmer verlassen sollte. Gage Downey stand auf und reichte Beckett und Castle seine Hand. „ Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Detectives?" „ Ich bin Detective und Mr. Castle ist ein … Berater." Mit ausdrucksloser Miene nickte Gage wieder. „ Wir haben eine schlechte Mitteilung. Ihr Mitarbeiter Travis Cunningham wurde heute Morgen tot aufgefunden." Gages perfekte Maske fing an zu bröckeln, er sackte regelrecht in seinen Stuhl zusammen. „ Wie…wann. Haben Sie den Mörder schon gefunden?" „ Nein, deshalb wollen wir von Ihnen wissen, wie lange Travis gestern gearbeitet hat."

„ Na ja wir sind zusammen gegen 9 Uhr gegangen, sonst teilenden wir uns immer ein Taxi, aber gestern wollte er noch irgendwohin." Castle schaute sich in dem unaufgeräumten Zimmer um und entdeckte ein Foto mit dem Toten und Gage Downey, wie sie mit Anglermontur dastanden. „ Sie und Mr. Cunningham waren mehr als Kollegen, oder?" fragte Castle. „ Ja wir waren Freunde seit unserer Schulzeit." „ Und er hatte Ihnen nicht gesagt wo er noch hingehen wollte?" stocherte Castle weiter und fing einen kurzen Blick von Beckett auf, welcher ihm sagte dass sie die Fragen stellte. „ Nein, wenn ich mir das recht überlege war das komisch, sonst erzählte er mir immer alles. Aber vielleicht hatte es etwas mit seinen Schulden zu tun." „ Er hatte Schulden?" fragte jetzt Kate. „ Na ja ich weiß es nicht direkt, aber seit geraumer Zeit warf er nur so mit Geld um sich und ich denke er hat es sich von Jemanden geliehen."

„ Und konnte es nicht zurück zahlen." spekulierte Kate flüsternd zu Castle, dieser nickte und ergriff gleich wieder seine Gelegenheit zu sprechen. „ Hat er angedeutet, wo das Geld her kam?" Gage schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und nuschelte unverständliche Worte. „ Wir werden jetzt gehen, wenn wir weitere Fragen haben melden wir uns. Natürlich können auch Sie mich kontaktieren, wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt." Beckett überreichte ihm ihre Visitenkarte. Castle war schon aufgestanden und hielt ihr die Tür auf, beide verließen das Gebäude und machten sich auf den Weg zum Revier.

Dort angekommen rannte die Kollegen aufgeregt herum und schauten nervös zu Beckett und Castle. Esposito und Ryan waren bei Capt. Montgomery und unterhielten sich wild gestikulierend. „ Was zur Hölle…", fluchte Kate und ging zielstrebig zum Büro des Captains. Sie klopfte nicht erst an, sondern betrat es schnell. „ Beckett, ist Ihnen etwas passier?" Beckett schaute verwirrt in die Runde und sah Furcht in den Gesichtern ihrer Kollegen und Freunde. „ Nein, was sollte mir den passieren?"

„ Wir haben einen weiteren Brief bekommen. Darin waren Bilder von Ihnen und Castle. Der Mörder schrieb: _Ich habe Sie gewarnt Detective Beckett, nun kann das Spiel beginnen_. Wir haben den Brief ins Labor geschickt, aber es wurden keine Fingerabdrücke gefunden. Die Handschrift des Täters schließt auf einen Rechtshänder, aber die Analytiker denken dass die Schrift manipuliert wurde. Damit wissen wir also nichts Neues." sagte Esposito wütend. „ Und was jetzt, Sir? Sollen wir den Fall abbrechen? Wegen ein paar Drohungen?" fragte Kate gereizt, dieser Fall nervte sie jetzt schon. „ Wir denken, dass er es nur auf Sie und Castle abgesehen hat. Darum sollten Ryan und Esposito den Außendienst übernehmen. Und…" „ Was und?" fragte jetzt Castle nervös. „ Sie sollten unter Polizeischutz stehen. Wir wissen nicht wie er es anstellen würde, deshalb wäre es ratsam, das Sie beide untertauchen und verdeckt operieren." beendete Montgomery seinen Satz. Kate schaute verblüfft zu ihm und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, nicht sicher ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

„ Und wo sollen wir hin, Captain?"

„ Da ist das Problem wir haben, wie Sie sicherlich wissen nicht genügend Personal, deswegen wäre es besser, wenn Sie sich nicht trennen würden." „ Und wo sollen wir hin?" fragte Kate noch einmal. „ Wir dachten uns Castles Apartment wäre kein schlechtes Versteck. Sicherlich weiß er wo Castle wohnt, doch können wir so Männer vor der Tür postieren und Sie besser beschützen." Kate verstand warum gerade sein Apartment, es lag in Soho und niemand würde in dieser Gegend zu viel Aufmerksamkeit provozieren wollen. „ Ok, ich bin einverstanden." Alle schauten sie überrascht an. Capt. Montgomery hatte mit einer Rebellion gerechnet und auch Castle kam es vor wie ein Traum, in dem Beckett ihren Kopf nicht durchzusetzen versuchte.

„ Ich geh den besten Freund von unserem Opfer checken.", damit verschwand sie schnell und ließ die Männer allein.

Kate tippte den Namen des Geschäftsführers in die Lokale Datenbank ein und hoffte irgendwelche kriminellen Handlungen seinerseits zu finden. Leise setzte Castle sich neben sie und beobachtete den Monitor, immer noch wurde die Datenbank durchsucht. Richard drehte sich zu Kate um und stockte kurz. Ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn. „ Was?" fragte er. „ Warum sind Sie hier Rick?" Er schaute sie verblüfft an. Damals als sie sich das erste Mal begegneten nannte sie ihn so und danach wurde er immer nur als Castle bezeichnet. Sein Zögern verwirrte Kate ein wendig. Castle streckte seine Arme aus und zeigte durch den Raum:„Ich habe das hier vermisst.", dabei zeigte er sein schönstes Lächeln. „ Die Polizeiarbeit?" fragte sie skeptisch und zog ihre linke Augenbraue nach oben. „ Na ja das auch, aber mehr die Menschen hier und….. Sie." Kate saß mit offenen Mund vor ihm und wartete darauf das er sein schäbiges Lächeln zu tage führte, doch nichts geschah. „ Mich? Warum?"

„ Na ja eigentlich mehr unsere Streitigkeiten." Und da war es – das schäbige Lächeln. Kate wollte gerade darauf antworten, als ein Piepen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

Der beste Freund von Travis Cunningham war vorbestraft, wegen Drogenbesitzes. Beckett und Castle schauten verblüfft auf den Monitor. „ Das hätte ich von ihm nicht erwartet, Sie etwa?" fragte Castle. „ Nein, warten Sie hier ich gehe es Esposito sagen." Sie stand auf und lief an ihm vorbei, während sie die kurze Strecke bis zu Ryan- und Espositos Tisch zurücklegte, machte sie ihren unnachahmlichen Hüftschwung. „ Genau das habe ich vermisst." sagte Castle leise zu sich selbst.

„ Hey Esposito, unser guter Gage Downey ist Vorbestraft wegen Drogenbesitz. Statten Sie ihm einen Besuch ab und fragen ihn danach. Ich glaube, dass auch unser Opfer Drogen besaß, vielleicht hat er auch gedealt. Fühlen Sie ihm einfach auf den Zahn, verstanden?"

Esposito holte seine Waffe aus der Schublade und zog den Schlitten zurück damit eine Kugel in den Lauf gelangte, dabei sicherte er sie noch. Ryan zog sich seine Jacke über und nickte Kate zu. Im Eilschritt verließen sie das Büro.

Kate ging wieder zu Richard, welcher sie neugierig anschaute. „ Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„ Wir, Castle gehen jetzt spazieren." Castle schaute sie belustigt an. „ Aber Detective Beckett, wenn Sie ein Date wollen, dann fragen Sie einfach.", neckte er sie. Beckett verdrehte ihre Augen und ging, Castle folgte ihr wie immer.


	5. 4 Kapitel

_Global Consulting Group, _

_Cortland Street 22,_

_Manhattan, New York_

Esposito und Ryan suchten Gage Downey, beide hatten vergessen im Erdgeschoss nach der Etage zuschauen. Ryan meinte das er 15. Stock gelesen hatte, doch entpuppte es sich als Fehler. Die einfachste Lösung wäre gewesen noch einmal nach unten zufahren, doch wollten beide sich nicht die Blöße vor dem Securitymann geben. Deshalb fuhren sie jedes Stockwerk an und schauten nach. Im 23. Stock fanden sie endlich das Büro und klopften erleichtert an. Die junge Assistentin öffnete wieder die Tür und fragte auch dieses Mal freundlich: „ Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" „ Hallo, wir sind vom NYPD unsere Kollegin war heute schon hier. Wir hätten noch ein paar Fragen an Gage Downey." Die blonde Frau schluckte kurz und bat sie einzutreten. Sie folgten ihr einen langen Gang entlang. Zum zweiten Mal heute klopfte sie an die Tür ihres Chefs und trat ein. „ Die Polizei, Mr. Downey.", damit ging sie und hoffte insgeheim das es das letzte Mal für heute war. „Was wollen Sie, ihre Kollegin Detective Bennett war heute schon hier." Ryan schaute Esposito verwirrt an: „ Ähm Sie meinen Detective Beckett.", es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. „ Meinetwegen. Was wollen Sie also?"

„ Wir haben ein paar Fragen bezüglich ihrer Vergangenheit." Unbehaglich rutschte Gage auf seinen Stuhl herum. Ryan zückte seinen Notizblock und wartete. „ Wir haben heraus gefunden, dass Sie vorbestraft sind, wegen Drogenbesitzes." stellte Javier trocken fest. „ Das ist doch schon Jahre her!" „ Es geht auch nicht um Sie Mr. Downey, sondern um Travis Cunningham. Nahm er Drogen oder hat gedealt?"

„ Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Esposito hasste es wenn Verdächtigte nicht gleich mit der Sprache herausrückten. „ Sie sagten selber das er seit neusten viel Geld hatte und jetzt ist er Tod, vielleicht ist ein Deal schiefgelaufen oder er vertickte seine Drogen im falschen Bezirk." Gages Augen weiteten sich als er verstand: „ Ich nehme keine Drogen mehr und ich dachte auch Travis hat aufgehört, aber vielleicht ist er nebenberuflich ein Hehler gewesen." stellte er fest. „ Sie macht es nicht stutzig, warum er Ihnen das verheimlichte?"

„ Nein, im Gegenteil. Travis wusste das ich Drogen verabscheue, nach dem ich damals meine Frau verloren hatte wurde ich Clean. Ich dachte Travis ist auch davon losgekommen." Verzweifelte vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. „ Glauben Sie dass seine Frau Prudence etwas davon wusste?" „ Um Gotteswillen. Auf keinem Fall, Sie hätte ihn umgebracht, wenn sie es erfahren hätte." Esposito horchte auf: „ Warum Mr. Downey?"

„ Sie und Travis sind… waren erst seit 3 Jahren verheiratet und sind insgesamt 4 Jahre zusammen. Davor hatte Prudence einen …. Wie soll ich sagen …. einen Anderen. Mit ihm hatte sie einen kleinen Jungen. Doch er verstarb vor sechs Jahren, glaube ich." Ryan schrieb schnell die wichtigsten Fakten auf und fragte schließlich: „ Wer ist verstorben ihr damaliger Lebensgefährte oder ihr Sohn?" „ Ihr Sohn, Detective."

„ Was ist damals passiert?" Gage Downey schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte laut auf. „ Das sollten Sie besser Prudence fragen und nicht mich." Javier nickte ihm zu und klopfte heimlich auf Kevins Rücken, um ihm zu signalisieren dass sie verschwinden sollten. „ Wir danken Ihnen Mr. Downey für Ihre Kooperation." „ Immer wieder gern." antwortete Gage bissig.

Ryan und Esposito machten sich nichts daraus und gingen. Ihr nächstes Ziel war die Wohnung der Cunninghams.

_New York City, _

_Manhattan, Little Italy_

_Elizabeth Street_

Während Esposito und Ryan Gage Downey befragten, gingen Beckett und Castle die Elizabeth Street entlang. „ Was suchen wir?" fragte Castle und schaute sich die Häuser genau an. „ Heute Morgen hatte ich das Gefühl das uns Jemand beobachtet und nach dem zweiten Brief bin ich mir felsenfest sicher dass uns der Täter verfolgt." Castle blickte nervös umher und suchte einen Mann mit kurzen, braunen Haaren. Beckett stupste Castle in die Rippen, dieser protestierte leise. Plötzlich ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn in eine Gasse, hinter ein Restaurant. „ Detective Beckett, wenn Sie ungestört sein wollten, hätten Sie einfach was sagen können. Ich kenne da ein schönes…" weiter konnte er nicht reden, denn Kate legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. Sie drängte sich an ihn und schaute in seine verblüfften Augen. Langsam beugte Sie ihren Kopf zu seinem und nahm ihren Finger von seinen Lippen. „ Er ist hier." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Castle spürte ihren warmen Atem und schluckte. „ Und was jetzt?" „ Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssen uns verstecken."

„ Aber wenn der Täter hier ist Beckett, dann sollten wir ihn einfach festnehmen. „stellte Castle fest. „ Und wie? Wir haben keine Beweise. Nur weil uns Jemand beobachtet können wir ihn nicht verhaften." Richard nickte, auch wenn er es nicht verstand. „ Ok wir gehen jetzt seelenruhig zurück und versuchen einen Blick auf Ihn zu werfen. Einverstanden?"

Castle blickte schmollend zu hier. „ Was ist?" „ Ach nichts. Ich wäre lieber mit Ihnen hier geblieben." Beckett verdrehte ihre Augen und entzog sich seiner Nähe.

Auf der Elizabeth Street tummelten sich hunderte Menschen und gingen ihres Weges. Ein Mann stand auf der anderen Straßenseite und beobachtete Beckett und Castle. Beide liefen gerade aus der kleinen Gasse heraus und gingen nach Norden. Der junge Mann zog schnell von seiner Zigarette und warf sie weg. Unauffällig verfolgte er die Beiden durch die Menschenmasse. Er sah wie sie gerade in eine kleine Straße einbogen, deshalb schlüpfte er schnell um die Ecke. Der junge Mann knallte gegen Castle und schaute erschrocken zu ihm auf. „ Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?" Der junge Mann drehte sich abrupt um und wollte wegrennen, doch nun stand Kate hinter ihm und lächelte ihn an. „ Was wollen Sie?" fragte nun Beckett. Er suchte nach einem Ausweg, stellte aber verärgert fest dass es keinen gab. „ Nichts, das ist ein Missverständnis." stotterte er aufgeregt. Richard trat näher zu ihm und versuchte ihn weiter einzuschüchtern. „ Das glaube ich aber nicht. Sie verfolgen uns. Warum?" „ Was! Ne…nein ich bin nur zufällig hier."

Kate wollte alles auf einen Karte setzen und sagte: „ Sie waren am Tatort, heute Morgen. Ich habe Sie gesehen. Was wollten Sie dort?"

„ Sie können mich nicht gesehen haben. Ich schaute aus einer Wohnung." sagte er grinsend. Castle schaute ihn amüsiert an, „ Upps." „ Also warum haben Sie uns beobachtet?" fragte Kate noch einmal. Der junge Mann vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und ergriff etwas. Als Castle gerade zu Kate schaute und belustigt seinen Kopf hin und her bewegte, sah der junge Mann seine Chance. Er zog ein Taschenmesser heraus und klappte es blitzschnell auf. Kate stand immer noch hinter ihm und sah nicht was er mit seinen Händen machte. Mit einem schnellen Satz sprang er gegen Castle und rammte ihm das Messer in die Schulter. Vor Schreck fiel Richard hin und entkam so dem Stoß, doch wurde er leicht an der Schulter gestreift. Beckett versuchte zu reagieren, war aber zu langsam und schaute sich das Szenario entsetzt mit an. Als der Mann auf Castle flog, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und zerrte ihn brutal nach oben. Der junge Mann konnte sich nicht einmal wehren, als er die kalte Ziegelwand an seiner rechten Wange spürte. Kate presse ihn fest dagegen und zückte ihre Handschnellen. Sie legte ihm diese an und zerrte ihn mit zu Castle. „ Rick!" Kate beugte sich zu ihm und sah das Blut auf seiner Jacke. Besorgt schaute sie auf seine Wunde und schüttelte ihn sanft. Castle schlug langsam seine Augen auf. „ Sind Sie bei allen Verletzten so sanft, Detective?" Gespielt wütend überging sie seinen Flirt. „ Stehen Sie auf Castle." Sie reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn hoch. „ Vor einer Minute hieß es noch Rick." stellte er enttäuscht fest.

„ Vor einer Minute dachte ich auch noch dass sie sterben könnten." Castle klopfte sich den Dreck von der Jacke und blickte wütend zu dem jungen Mann. „ Jetzt können wir ihn, aber mitnehmen oder?"

„ Ja, können Sie kurz auf ihn aufpassen? Ich ruf schnell einen Officer, damit er uns abholt."

Nach einer knappen viertel Stunde kam der langersehnte Polizeiwagen. Beckett schubste den Verdächten unsanft hinein und schaute zu Castle, dieser stand ein wenig abseits und blickte ängstlich umher. „ Schaffen Sie ihn zum Revier. Ich komme nach." sagte sie zu dem Officer. „ Wollen Sie laufen, Detective?" „ Ja, ich glaube Castle braucht ein bisschen frische Luft."

Der Officer verabschiedete sich und fuhr los. Beckett ging zu Castle und nahm seine Hand. Verwirrt schaute er auf diese. „ Warum sind wir nicht mitgefahren?"

„ Sie brauchen ein bisschen frische Luft." Castle verzog das Gesicht. „ Pah, hatte ich jetzt wirklich mehr als genug." Kate lachte über seine Worte und zog ihn leicht die Straße entlang.

Nach der Hälfte des Weges wollte Kate seine Hand loslassen, doch Richard hielt sie eisern fest. „ Geht es Ihnen gut, Castle? Ich kann Sie auch in ein Krankenhaus schaffen." Unbewusste streichelte sie seinen Handrücken. „ Mir geht es gut." Gedankenverloren schaute er stur geradeaus. „ Wissen Sie, ich glaube nicht dass er der Täter ist." „ Warum?" fragte Kate verwirrt. „ Er kennt das Opfer und hat auch eine Beziehung zu ihm, aber er ist nicht der Mörder."

„ Und wie kommen Sie darauf?" Als sie ihre Worte sagte, wusste sie was Castle ihr gleich antworten würde, als sein Mund sich zum sprechen öffnete, sprach sie auch. „ Weil es die bessere Story ist." belustigt schauten sich beide an. „ Wenn Sie wussten was ich sagen würde, warum haben Sie dann gefragt?"

„ Ich wollte ihre sexy Stimme hören." sagte sie verschmitzt und lachte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „ Sie haben doch Humor. Das mag ich." Und wieder konterte er, nie beließ er es bei einem Sieg für sie.

„ Sie müssen immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?" Castle schaute sie ernst an. „ Deswegen bin ich Schriftsteller, aber für Sie würde ich eine Ausnahme machen." Beckett schüttelte frustriert ihren Kopf, wie hatte sie ihn und das hier vermisst.


	6. 5 Kapitel

_New York City, _

_Manhattan, Lower Eastside_

_13th Street 29 _

Als Ryan und Esposito bei Mr. Cunningham ankamen, war sie nicht allein. Die beiden Detective stellten sich höflich vor und setzten sich auf die Couch. Eine Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren servierte ihnen Wasser. „ Ich hoffe meine Freundin stört Sie nicht bei Ihrer Befragung."

Ryan schaute sich die trauernde Witwe an und spürte das sie Trost von ihrer Freundin bekommen hatte. „ Natürlich kann Miss… ähm wie war ihr Name?" fragte er, während er seinen Notizblock heraus kramte. „ Sanna Danilow." antwortete die Angesprochene freundlich. Ryan kritzelte ihren Namen schnell in seinen Block und lächelte ihr zu.

„ Wir haben ein paar Fragen zu ihren Mann. Wissen Sie etwas über sein vieles Geld?"

Prudence schaute verwirrt zu den beiden Detectives: „ Was meinen Sie?" „ Wir haben erfahren, dass ihr Mann seit neusten viel Geld hatte. Woher kam es?"

„ Er sagte mir dass er vor vielen Jahren Aktien gekauft hatte und nun sich den Gewinn habgeholt hat."

„ Sie meinen er hat die Aktien verkauft." stellte Esposito richtig. „ Ja. Was auch immer."

„Mr. Cunningham hat Ihr Mann Drogen genommen oder vielleicht gedealt?" Prudence Gesicht lief vor Wut Rot an. „ Was fällt Ihnen ein so etwas zu behaupten!" schrie sie Ryan an. „ Ich behaupte es nicht, aber vielleicht…"

„ Ich will dass Sie gehen!" unterbrach sie ihn schreiend. Esposito zuckte merklich zusammen und stand auf, dabei zog er Ryan rasch mit nach oben. „ Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten." Sanna Danilow begleitete die Beiden zur Tür. „ Sie ist fertig mit den Nerven."

„ Ja, das können wir verstehen. Können Sie ihr ausrichten, wenn ihr doch etwas dazu einfällt, soll sie einfach Bescheid sagen." Sanna nickte und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„ Das lief super." spottete Ryan. „ Beckett muss es ja nicht erfahren. Wir suchen ihre Vergangenheit einfach wo anders." „ Und wo? Wir kennen nicht ihren Nachnamen." Esposito machte auf seinen Absatz kehrt und klopfte an die Tür. Sanna öffnete sie und blickte verdutzt zu ihm. „ Eine Frage noch, wie war der Mädchenname von Prudence?" „ Baker." Javier bedankte sich und ging zum Auto, welches Ryan gestartet hatte.

_Police Station_

_Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,_

_Madison Street, Manhattan_

_New York_

Kate und Castle waren nach einem halbstündigen Spaziergang an der Polizeistation angekommen. Der Verdächtige saß bereits im Verhörraum und wartete.

Beckett schaute sich seine Personalien an und ging zu ihren Computer. Dort tippte sie seinen Namen ein und ließ nach ihm suchen. Castle setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und schloss seine Augen. Kate ging in den Pausenraum und machte zwei Tassen Kaffee. Ein angenehmer Geruch um säuselte Castles Nase und er schlug seine Augen auf. Kate hielt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee unter die Nase und grinste. „ Danke." sagte er knapp und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Der Kaffee weckte ihn nicht nur, sondern ließ ihn ein wenig entspannen.

Der Computer fand schließlich nach einer knappen Stunde einen Eintrag des Verdächtigen. Kate überflog schnell die wichtigsten Fakten und machte sich auf den Weg ins Verhörzimmer. Castle folgte ihr wie ein treuer Hund.

Der junge Mann saß verängstigt auf seinen Stuhl und wippte hin und her. „ So ich stelle Ihnen nun Fragen und sie beantworten diese wahrheitsgemäß. Einverstanden?" „ Ja"

„ Sind Sie Abel Caine?" „Ja. Ich bin am 27. März 1978 in Newark geboren."

„ Und Sie sind Biologe? Wo arbeiten Sie?" Kate beobachtete Abel wie er nach rechts schielte, ein Zeichen dafür dass er sich eine Geschichte ausdachte. „ Hören Sie, ich will keine Lügen hören, verstanden! Mein Kollege hier denkt das Sie etwas mit dem Mord zu tun haben." Abel Caine zitterte so stark, dass er fast vom Stuhl fiel. „ Nein… habe …ich … nicht." „ Sie kannten Travis Cunningham, stimmt's?" fragte Castle nach. „ Ja, ich kannte Ihn, aber ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Ich schwöre es!" antwortete er verzweifelt. „ Warum haben Sie uns beobachtet?" Abel schaute zu Kate und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „ Ich habe Ihn gefunden. Als die Polizei ankam bin ich verschwunden. Und vorhin dachte ich das Sie vielleicht etwas heraus gefunden haben."

Kate holte die Akte von Travis hervor und zeigte sie Abel. „ Dealte er mit Ihren Drogen?" Caine schaute ertappt zu ihr und verlor völlig die Beherrschung. „ Ja, er machte vor niemanden halt. Ich habe nie Drogen verkauft. Ich schwöre es!" Castle schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf. „ Sie haben sie aber produziert." „ Nur für den Eigenbedarf."

„ Hatte Travis Feinde?" fragte Kate. „ Nein alle möchten Ihn. Na ja er verschenkte auch mal Drogen, deshalb liebten die Junkies Ihn."

„ Haben Sie Verdächtige gesehen, als Sie die Leiche fanden?" Abel schüttelte seinen Kopf. „ Nein, Detective und ich will jetzt einen Anwalt." Beckett und Castle standen auf: „ Den können Sie haben.", damit gingen beide.

Während des Verhörs kamen Esposito und Ryan im Revier an. Ryan suchte sofort nach Zeitungsartikel und in der in der Datenbank nach _Prudence Baker_.

Als Beckett und Castle aus dem Verhörzimmer traten, winkte ihnen Esposito zu. „ Und habt Ihr was neues erfahren?" fragte Beckett. „ Na ja, wir wissen das Prudence Cunningham einen Sohn hatte. Er ist verstorben, den Grund kennen wir leider noch nicht. Und der beste Freund sagte uns das er und Travis früher Drogen nahmen. Er kann sich auch vorstellen das Travis gedealt hat."

„ Ja das wissen wir schon." Ryan schaute enttäuscht zu Beckett und Castle, nun sah er das Blut an Castles Jacke. „ Was ist Ihnen passiert?" „ Ach ein verrückter Biologe wollte mich erstechen." grinste Castle. Esposito und Beckett unterhielten sich währenddessen über die herausgefunden Fakten. „ Was machen Sie noch hier Beckett?" fragte Capt. Montgomery hinter ihnen. „ Sir?" „ Ich habe die Wachposten schon losgeschickt. Jetzt gehen sie bitte auch." Kate und Richard nickten nur und holten ihre Jacken. „ Träumt was Schönes. Und Castle verbrenn dir nicht die Finger!" schallendes Gelächter begleitete Kate und Castle.

_New York City_

_Manhattan, Soho_

_425 Broome Street_

Als Kate in Castles Wohnung eintrat fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass sie ihre Reisetasche im Revier vergessen hatte. „ Ach Mist" fluchte sie laut. Castle schaute sie verwirrt an. „ Was ist?" „ Ich habe meine Reisetasche vergessen."

„ Und? Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten Sie auch ein Shirt von mir an." grinste er frech.

Aufgeregte Schritte kamen die Treppe herunter: „ Junge, wo warst du?" fragte Martha Rogers besorgt. „ Guten Abend Detective Beckett." „ Hallo Martha." Castle beachtete seine Mutter gar nicht und ging ins Gästezimmer, dort suchte er im Schrank nach frischer Bettwäsche und wollte gerade das Bett neu beziehen. Eine weiche Hand berührte seine und veranlasste ihn nach oben zu blicken. Kate blickte in seine blauen Augen und zog ihm leicht das Bettlaken weg. „ Ich mach das selber." flüsterte sie. „ Ok, wenn Sie meinen, meine Gastfreundschaft nicht annehmen zu müssen, fein." Castle ließ das Laken los und verließ das Zimmer. Kate atmete tief ein und machte sich ans Werk.

Als sie fertig war ging sie in die Küche, dort unterhielten sich Castle und Martha flüsternd. Als Beide sie entdeckten verstummten sie schlagartig. „ So ich hab noch eine Verabredung, schlafen Sie schön Kate." Überrumpelt schaute Kate ihr nach und setze sich neben Castle. „ Wollen Sie ein Glas Wein?" fragte Castle und zeigte auf die offene Flasche vor ihm. „ Gerne." Er stand auf und holte ein sauberes Glas aus der Vitrine. „ Wollen wir uns lieber auf die Couch setzen, ist gemütlicher." Beckett nickte und fühlte dass sie ausgelaugt war. Die Couch war wirklich bequem musste sie feststellen. Castle reichte ihr das Glas und wollte mit ihr anstoßen, doch er zögerte, deshalb schaute sie ihn fragend an. „ Man schaut sich dabei in die Augen." grinste er frech. Kate tat wie befohlen, als sie den Wein spürte entspannte sie sich merklich.

Keiner von beiden wusste wie lange sie schon da saßen, doch waren schon zwei Flaschen leer. Als Kate auf ihre Uhr sah, erschrak sie leicht. Es war schon nach Mitternacht. „ Castle, ich… wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen." „ Rick." Kate schaute ihn verwirrt an. „ Was?" Richard rutschte ein Stück näher und beugte sich zu ihr. " Kate war einen kurzen Moment perplex. Ein angenehmer Geruch seines Aftershaves stieg ihr in die Nase. „ Ich heiße Rick, Kate." Er kam ihr noch ein Stückchen näher. „ Das weiß ich." antwortete sie ihm leise. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem im Gesicht und ein Schauer über kam sie. Ihre innere Stimme schrie verzweifelt, dass sie sich zurück ziehen soll, doch etwas in ihr wollte seine Nähe spüren. Castles Augen hefteten sich an ihre. Seine Lippen kamen ihr bedrohlich nah. „ Mmmhh…. Kirschen." Kate spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Er hielt sie nicht fest, sondern strich zärtlich über diesen. Nur noch Millimeter trennten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Kate wusste nicht was in sie gefahren war. Als sie seinen Atem spürte überbrückte sie die kurze Distanz und küsste ihn zurückhaltend.

Er wollte mehr, dass spürte sie plötzlich als aus dem zurückhaltenden, zarten Kuss ein leidenschaftliches Spiel wurde. Castle drückte sie leicht nach unten. Seine Hände krochen unter ihre Bluse und ertasteten jeden Quadratzentimeter ihrer Körpers.

Der wohlige Nebel lichtete sich in Kates Kopf und sie begriff was gerade geschah. Die letzte Kraft, welche noch nicht von ihm genommen wurde, mobilisierte sich in ihr und sie stieß Castle von sich. Kate sprang regelrecht von der Couch und ging auf Abstand. Richard richtete sich wieder auf und wollte zu ihr, doch Kate signalisierte ihm dass er stehen bleiben sollte. „ Es tut mir leid, Kate." versuchte Castle sie zu beruhigen. „ Wir vergessen das einfach. Gute Nacht.", damit drehte sie sich um und ging in das Gästezimmer. Castle hörte wie sie den Schlüssel umdrehte. „ Das kann ich leider nicht." Wütend über seine Unbeherrschbarkeit holte Castle sich ein Bier und köpfte es. Er musste über seine eigene Dummheit lachen. Gestern noch stand er an seinem Fenster mit einer Flasche Bier und vermisste diese Frau. Und vierundzwanzig Stunden später versaute er alles mit einem Kuss. Castle legte seine Stirn an das kalte Fenster und genoss noch einmal das warme, weiche Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seinen. Er wollte mehr von ihr, dass wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst. Sie war noch nicht soweit und das wusste er genau. Trotzdem versuchte er es – warum, er wusste es nicht. Castle beobachtete die Tür des Gästezimmers, doch sie öffnete sich nicht. Er trank sein Bier aus und begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer. An Schlaf dachte er jetzt nicht mehr. Nur noch an sie. Auch wenn das Lächeln morgen früh verblasst sein sollte, wollte er es jetzt auf seinen Lippen spüren. Er schloss seine Augen und dachte an den wundervollen Moment zurück. Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich und er schlief ein.


	7. 6 Kapitel

_New York City_

_Manhattan, Lower East Side_

_Henry Street_

Sanna Danilow musste ihre beste Freundin verlassen, als deren Mutter vorbei kam um sie zu trösten. Sanna hasste Prudence Mutter, aber dies beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Es war nicht weit bis zu ihrer Wohnung, doch um diese Zeit fuhren wenig Taxis, deshalb musste sie laufen. Kalter Wind wehte ihr ins Gesicht. Hastig zog sie ihren Mantel enger und hoffte das es nicht noch anfing mit regnen.

Die Straßen waren wie ausgekehrt, Sanna schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte frustriert fest das sie erst eine viertel Stunde unterwegs war.

Leise Schritte vernahm sie hinter sich. Sie kamen immer näher, schallten laut durch die leere Straße. Sanna versuchte etwas schneller zu laufen, doch die Schritte taten es ihr gleich. Ängstlich wollte sie sich umdrehen und sich ihren Verfolger anschauen, doch da erblickte sie eine Seitenstraße. Schnell huschte sie um die Ecke und hoffte, dass sie ihren Verfolger abgeschüttelt hatte. Sanna versuchte leise aufzutreten um jedes Geräusch wahrnehmen zu können. Sie hörte die Schritte näher kommen, plötzlich verstummten diese. Sanna schaute erleichtert zurück. Was sie jetzt entdeckte ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Eine schwarz gekleidete Person stand an der Wand gelehnt und schaute zu ihr. Sanna rannte panisch davon, doch ihre Stöckelschuhe trugen sie nicht mehr. Kalten, nassen Stein spürte sie unter ihrem Gesicht, als sie schmerzvoll aufschlug. Die Gestalt kam näher und näher. Sanna wollte schreien, doch ein Schlag auf ihren Hinterkopf ließ sie verstummen.

Die Gestalt zog den leblosen Körper in eine Nische und wartete.

Sanna spürte ein Pochen in ihrem Kopf, quälend langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Alles verschwamm vor ihr. Als ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit einigermaßen gewöhnt hatten, erblickte sie die Gestalt wieder. Das Adrenalin vermischte sich mit ihrem Blut, wie erstarrt saß sie da und beobachtete. Die Gestalt war in schwarz gekleidet, das Gesicht versteckt unter einer Maske und ihn der linken Hand ein Messer zückend.

Sanna Danilow wollte schreien, doch ihr Mund war geknebelt. „ Ausgeschlafen, du Hure?" fragte die Gestalt spöttisch. Sannas Augen weiteten sich als sie diese erkannte. „ Ich überlass dir die Wahl, Sanna. Messer oder Pistole?" Sie verstand nicht was er von ihr wollte, ängstlich stieß sie ihm ihre Beine entgegen. Die Gestalt zog sich die Maske herunter und lächelte sie spöttisch an. „ Willst du was sagen?" Der Mann vor ihr sah anders als vor ein paar Jahren aus, seine sonst blonden Haare waren braun gefärbt und standen struppig von seinen Kopf ab.

Sanna versuchte zu sprechen, doch gelang es ihr nicht. „ Ich befreie dich jetzt von dem Knebel, wenn du schreist erschieß ich dich, verstanden?" Sanna nickte aufgeregt. Er beugte sich zu ihr und schnitt ihr den Knebel ab, dabei berührte er ihre Haut und hinterließ einen roten Striemen. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und zog gierig die Luft ein. „ Was…. Willst du?" fragte sie leise. „ Ich wollte wissen, wie du dich fühlst, wenn du Sie tröstest." Er kam ihrem Gesicht näher. Sanna wollte ihn nicht anschauen, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf sein Gesicht gelenkt. Er hatte seine Augenbrauen, sowie sein Kinnbärtchen abrasiert. „ Ich versteh dich nicht!" antwortete sie ihm bissig.

„ Du verstehst mich nicht." Lachte er leise auf: „ Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn man mit dem Mann seiner besten Freundin schläft und Sie jetzt trösten muss?" Aus weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn wissend an. „ Woher weißt du das?" Der fremde Mann rückte noch ein Stückchen näher und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „ Weil ich diesem Hurenbock gefolgt bin! Und wie war es?"

Sanna wollte einfach nur fliehen, unauffällig zog sie ihre Schuh aus, was nicht leicht ohne Hände für sie war. „ Ich habe nichts mit dem Tod deines Sohnes zu tun, John!", dieser schaute sie wütend an und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. „ Aber du weißt dass Er es war!" schrie er ihr leise ins Gesicht. Sannas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie versuchte nicht schwach zu wirken, aber es gelang ihr nicht. John schweifte in seiner Vergangenheit und achtete kurz nicht auf sie. Sanna hatte ihre Chance, schnell sprang sie auf und rannte los. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet, er war schneller. John schleuderte sie auf den Boden und presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem auf. „ Ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Wir nehmen das Messer." Er zog es langsam aus seinem Hosenbund. Leicht streifte er auf ihrer Haut entlang, Sanna wimmerte unter ihm. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, zerschnitt er ihre Bluse. Ihre nackte Haut glitzerte, durch den leichten Schweißfilm. John kramte in seiner schwarzen Jacke nach einem Stück Stoff. Als er ihn fand knebelte er sie wieder und zog sie zurück in die Nische.

John beugte sich über ihren Bauch und ritzte ihr ins Fleisch. Die Schmerzensschreie wurden durch den Knebel unterdrückt. Sanna spürte ihr warmes Blut auf der Haut. Es kam ihr vor wie Stunden, als er endlich fertig wurde sie zu verunstalten. „ So." sagte er und klatschte zufrieden in die Hände. Sannas Augen schauten erleichtert auf, als dies hörte. John merkte diese kleine Geste und lachte leise auf. „ Du denkst ich bin fertig, oder? Nein mein liebes, jetzt wirst du sterben!" Als sie seine Stimme wahrnahm und verstand was er sagte erschauderte sie. John nahm sein Messer in die rechte Hand und stieß zu. Der Schmerz explodierte in ihr, sie konnte nicht schreien. Die Tränen liefen über ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. John stach wieder und wieder zu, er hatte nicht mitgezählt, doch ihr gesamter Brustkorb glich einem Schweizer Käse. Er schaute in ihre Augen. Sie waren weitgeöffnet und verblassten langsam. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt auf ihre Leiche gespuckt, doch wollte er der reizenden Detective Beckett keine DNA hinterlassen.

Er schaute sich den Tatort noch einmal an um keine Beweise zu vergessen, aber jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Sein nächstes Ziel wohnt auf der Broome Street 425.

Auf der Straße, eine halbe Meile von Tatort entfernt, stand sein Roller. Er fuhr gemütlich zu einer Gasse nahe der Broome Street, dort stieg er ab und kramte in einer Mülltonne herum. Freudig lächelte er als seine Hand die schwere Tasche ertastete. Er zog sie heraus und lief die Broome Street entlang, bis er vor dem gesuchten Haus stand. John kletterte die Feuerwehrleiter am Haus gegenüber hoch und legte sich auf das Dach. Genüsslich öffnete er die Tasche und holte ein Heckler & Koch MSG90 Scharfschützengewehr heraus.

Er schaute durch das Zielfernrohr und wartete…

_New York City_

_Manhattan, Soho_

_425 Broome Street_

Martha Rogers wollte eigentlich nicht nach Hause kommen, doch die Party verlief nicht ganz so wie geplant, deshalb entschied sie sich Heimzukehren. Leise schloss sie die Haustüre auf und hoffte niemanden zu wecken.

Sie schaltete das Licht ein und sah sich um. Auf dem Couchtisch standen zwei leere Flaschen Wein, sowie Gläser. Martha schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. „ Warum bist du schon da?" fragte Richard neben ihr. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm. „ Junge, hast du mich erschreckt. Warum bist du nicht im Bett?" Richard lief an ihr vorbei und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Martha beobachtete ihn und spürte dass er verletzt war. „ Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt und ging auf ihn zu. Castle holte sich eine Flasche Bier und trank. „ Nichts, ich kann nur nicht schlafen." Martha schaute ihren Sohn in die Augen. Als sie die Traurigkeit darin sah, krallte sie sich seine Flasche und stellte sie weg. „ Was ist passier?" Richard lief an ihr vorbei und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen und seufzte. Martha setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Arm auf seine Schultern. Richard blickte zu ihr und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sah sie Tränen in seinen Augen? – wann hatte sie ihren Sohn weinen sehen, sie wusste es nicht.

„ Richard!" Sie schlug ihn leicht. „ Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, Mutter." Martha wollte weiter auf ihn einreden, doch ein Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen. Die Tür des Gästezimmers öffnete sich und Kate trat hinaus, überrascht stellte sie fest das Licht an war. Ihr erster Gedanke war das Castle noch wach war, als sie Martha auf der Couch entdeckte, traute sie sich heraus. Als sie Richard sah, blieb sie kurz stehen, holte tief Luft und ging zu ihnen. „ Kate, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" fragte Martha. Beckett setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und starrte auf den Boden. Als sie das Zimmer betrat starrte Castle sie regelrecht an. Kate spürte seinen Blick und blickte zu ihm zurück.

„ Kinder, was ist passiert? Ihr seid zwei erwachsene Menschen!" Martha schaute zwischen beiden hin und her, doch die Blicke beider waren an den jeweils anderen gebunden.

Kate war es die den Augenkontakt unterbrach und langsam aufstand. „ Gute Nacht, Martha." sagte sie und drehte sich um. Castle und Martha schauten ihr hinter her. „ Was hast du wieder getan?" Richard lehnte sich geknickt zurück und schloss die Augen. „ Richard! Hast du dich wieder in ihre privaten Angelegenheiten eingemischt, so wie damals bei dem Fall ihrer Mutter?" Castle schüttelte verhalten seinen Kopf und seufzte laut. Martha wollte ihn gerade wieder mit Fragen bombardieren, doch sprach er leise: „ Ich….wir…."

„ Was habt ihr? Euch gestritten?" wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln. „Nein, besser wäre es aber gewesen. Wir haben uns geküsst." während er sprach lachte er kurz auf um die Lächerlichkeit zu verdeutlichen. Martha schaute ihn überrascht an: „ Oh Gott, was hast du dir dabei gedacht!" „ Nichts." antwortete Castle sichtlich verwirrt. „ Was, nein das meine ich nicht. Ich dachte es wäre etwas Schlimmes.

„ Es ist schlimm!"

„ Aber warum? Du bist dieser Frau doch nicht wegen der Recherche hinterher gelaufen, stimmt's?"

„ Nein, na ja schon, aber nicht über die Recherche von Mordfälle und Polizeiarbeit, sonder über Sie." stellte Castle fest und schaute lächelnd zu seiner Mutter.

„ Eben. Sie hat Angst verletzt zu werden." Richard blickte verwirrt.

„ Warum? Warum denkt Sie das ich Sie verletzen würde." Martha stand auf und lachte leise. Während sie in die Küche lief und sich ein Glas Wein holte, sprach sie weiter. „ Weil du begehrt bist Richard. Du hast so viele Frauen, wer garantiert ihr das du ihr gegenüber Treu bist."

„ Ich." flüsterte er leise.

„ Hast du was gesagt?" Martha setzte sich wieder neben ihn und trank genüsslich einen Schluck.

„ Ja hab ich. Ich sagte ich gehen jetzt lieber schlafen, immerhin muss ich." er schaute auf seine Uhr: „ heute noch zeitig heraus." Castle lehnte sich leicht zu ihr und küsste Martha auf die Wange. „ Nacht Mutter."

Er stand langsam auf und entfernte sich von der Couch, kurz blickte er zu dem großen Fenster.

Ein leiser Knall, klirrendes Glas und ein Schmerz zerrissen die Nacht.

Castle spürte wie sich die Kugel in seine Schulter hinein bohrte. Martha schrie auf als sie sah wie Richards Hemd blutdurchtränkt an seinen Körper haftete. Immer noch erstarrt stand Castle vor dem Fenster. Seine Hände und Füße reagierten nicht. Ein Aufprall ließ ihn taumeln und er schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als er einen Körper auf sich spürte, öffnete er sie vorsichtig und blickte in die grünen Augen von Kate. „ Bist du verletzt?" fragte er erschrocken. „ Was!" Seine Frage verunsicherte sie, kurz blickte sie auf ihr Schlafshirt und sah das Blut. „ Das ist nicht meins." weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, denn Castle legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und streichelte leicht darüber. „ Dann ist ja alles bestens." Castles Augen schlossen sich, seine Hand glitt von ihr ab. Sie spürte noch seine Berührung und sah seinen liebevollen Blick vor sich, doch nun lag er leblos unter ihr. „ Castle! Castle!" schrie sie laut und schlug ihm leicht ins Gesicht. „ Richard!", gerade wollte sie wieder zuschlagen als er kraftlos ihre Hand hielt. „ Ich bin wach." lächelte er hämisch. Kates Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer: „ Martha? Martha!"

„ Mir geht es soweit gut!" schrie sie hinter der Couch. Kate atmete erleichtert aus und blickte wieder zu Castle, dieser starrte sie an.

Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und schaute sich die Wunde an. „ Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber verschieben." Kate beachtete ihn nicht weiter und strich zärtlich über seine Haut. „ Es ist ein Durchschuss, verdammt großes Kaliber." Kate riss ihn förmlich das Hemd auseinander, als sie ein Stofffetzen hatte blickte sie zu Castle. „ Das wird jetzt weh tun."

„ Wie immer beim ersten Mal." lachte er. Beckett schaute amüsiert und beugte sich näher zu ihm. Sein Blick war gebannt, als sie seinem Ohr so nah kam das er ihren warmen Atem spüren konnte. „ Versuch wach zu bleiben." flüsterte sie. Beckett blickte ihm noch einmal in die Augen, küsste ihn auf die Wange und drückte auf seine Wunde. Ein kurzer Aufschrei entrann seiner Kehle. Kate nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf die Wunde. „ Fest drücken, Rick!" Sie kroch von ihm herunter und schaute suchend nach einem Telefon. _Wo waren die Wachleute!_ schoss es durch ihren Kopf. Kate kroch durch das Wohnzimmer und entdeckte Castles Telefon auf dem Küchentresen. Als sie direkt davor war sprang sie schnell auf, griff nach dem Telefon und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen. Freude strahlend tippte sie die Nummer ein und wartete. „ Detective Tidwell."

„ George, ich bin es Beckett. Ich brauche Verstärkung an der 425 Broome Street in Soho. Rufen Sie Esposito und Ryan! Es handelt sich um einen Scharfschützen!"

„ Verstecken Sie sich Beckett, Verstärkung ist gleich da."

„ Und einen Krankenwagen." rief sie schnell hinterher bevor er auflegen konnte.


	8. 7 Kapitel

_New York City_

_Manhattan, Soho_

_425 Broome Street,_

_Auf dem Dach gegenüber_

John beobachtete die Wachmänner vor dem Haus. Vor einer Stunde wurde die Schicht gewechselt, es handelte sich um nur zwei Männer. Sie saßen in einem schwarzen Chevrolet und warteten. Johns Augenmerk wurde auf den Eingang gerichtet, dort sah er eine ältere Frau. Sie stieg in ein wartendes Taxi und fuhr los. Durch das große Fenster sah er wie Beckett und Castle Wein tranken. Jetzt wäre es eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen Castle zu erschießen, doch ständig war ihm Beckett im Visier. Leicht genervt blickte er wieder zu den beiden Wachleuten und rechnete nach wann die nächste Wachablösung sein wird.

Er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr und erschrak. Für einen Moment hatte er sich ablenken lassen, er hoffte dass die Beiden noch wach waren. Als er schnell durch das Zielfernrohr schaute entdeckte er Beckett und Castle immer noch auf der Couch sitzend. John wollte sich gerade wieder den Wachmännern widmen, als er sah wie Castle näher an Beckett heran rutschte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass die Beiden eine Affäre hatten. John hoffte nur dass sie jetzt nicht ins Schlafzimmer verschwinden würden, denn dort zierte ein dicker Vorhang das Fenster.

Er blickte wieder zu den Wachmännern, als er das öffnen einer Autotür vernahm. Die beiden Männer stiegen aus und liefen die Broome Street entlang. „ Mist!" fluchte John leise. Jetzt würden sie das Mündungsfeuer sehen, wütend schaute er wieder zum Fenster und musste amüsiert feststellen, dass doch nichts zwischen den beiden lief. Er sah wie Kate Castle von sich weg stieß und regelrecht weglief. Genau jetzt hatte er Castle Kopf in Visier, doch diese dämlichen Wachmänner versauten ihm die Show.

John wartete nun seit mehr als 5 Stunden. Ein Taxi fuhr vor und die ältere Dame stieg aus. John überlegte kurz, vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so dumm sie zu töten und danach Castle. Das Licht in Castles Wohnung ging an und John erfasste die Frau. Er schaute kurz zu den Wachmännern, welche wieder im Auto saßen und wollte abdrücken, doch plötzlich tauchte Castle vor seinem Ziel auf und versperrte ihm den Weg.

Wieder musste er beobachten, doch saßen beide zurückgelehnt auf der Couch. John hätte ihnen nur in die Beine schießen können und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht.

Die Autotüren wurden wieder geöffnet. Die beiden Männer stellten sich neben einander und zündeten sich eine Zigarette an. _Jetzt!_ John zielte auf den ersten und drückte ab, schnell schob er das Gewehr ein Stückchen weiter und drückte noch einmal ab. Die beiden Wachmänner sackten auf den Boden. John hatte sie direkt am Kopf getroffen.

Er schaute wieder zu Castles Wohnung und stellte fest dass auch Kate da war, doch keiner von ihnen war ein gutes Ziel.

Er legte sich wieder bequem hin und wartete.

John konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, als plötzlich Castle direkt vor dem Fenster stand und hinaus schaute. Er zielte auf seinen Kopf und drückte ab. Ein lautes Geräusch über ihm erschrak ihn so sehr das er das Gewehr verzog. Schnell schaute er durch sein Fernglas und sah wie Castle noch stand. Sein Hemd verfärbte sich rasant an der Schulter. „ Fuck!" fluchte John etwas zu laut wie er feststellen musste. Castles Schock ließ ihn hoffen doch noch zu treffen, er zielte wieder auf seinen Kopf, doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, wurde Castle von Jemand heruntergerissen. Rasend vor Wut sprang John auf, jetzt sah er den Grund warum er danebengeschossen hatte. Ein Hubschrauber kreiste über ihm, verunsichert schaute er auf. Es handelte sich nicht um einen Polizeihubschrauber. Erleichtert kletterte er die Leiter herunter und lief schnell die Straße entlang. John hatte schon einen guten Platz für das Gewehr gefunden….

_New York City_

_Manhattan, Soho_

_425 Broome Street _

Kate kam es vor wie Stunden bis endlich die Verstärkung eintrafen, doch musste sie feststellen das es nicht einmal 20 Minuten gedauert hatte. Als die Polizisten die Wohnung stürmten, presste Kate Castles Hemd wieder auf seine Wunde. Ryan und Esposito rannten auf sie zu, erschrocken schauten sie auf das Blut. Ein Sanitäter schaute sich Castles Wunde an und reinigte diese. Ryan zog währenddessen Kate von Richard weg. Esposito half den Sanitätern Castle auf die Trage zu hieven. „ Man Castle, Sie sind verdammt schwer." scherzte Javier. „ Ich dachte durch den Blutverlust bin ich jetzt leichter." konterte er lächelnd. Beckett ging zu ihm und legte besorgt ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „ Wo bringen Sie ihn hin?"

Der Sanitäter blickte sie kurz an und schob die Trage nach draußen. „ St. Vincent Hospital."

Kate folgte ihm unbewusst, bis Ryan sie am Arm packte und zurück zog. „ Beckett, gehen Sie sich anziehen wir müssen diesen Verrückten finden. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst dass sie im Schlafsachen da stand. Kate blickte durch das Wohnzimmer, Martha war mit ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

Nachdem sie fertig war standen die Mitarbeiter der CSU da und sammelten die Glasscherben ein, sowie die Kugel, welche in der gegenüberliegenden Wand steckte. Mit einem Laser wurde die Flugbahn rekonstruiert. Kate stockte der Atem, als sie sah dass der Attentäter auf dem Dach gegenüber gelegen hatte.

Mit Esposito und Ryan, sowie einer Ballistikerin kletterten sie auf das Dach und untersuchten den Tatort. Beckett entdeckte die Hülse. Die Ballistikerin trat neben sie und tütete diese ein. „ Es handelt sich um Nato Munition Kaliber 7,62 x 51mm. Diese wird meist bei Maschinengewehre, Schnellfeuerwaffen und natürlich Scharfschützengewehren benutzt."

„ Können Sie uns sagen um welche Waffe es sich handelt?" fragte Esposito.

„ Wenn ich die Kugel im Labor untersucht habe, werden ich Sie es wissen lassen, Detective."

Kate hockte sich an den Rand des Daches und schaute in Castles Wohnung. „ Diese miese Ratte saß die ganze Zeit hier und hat gewartet. Wo sind eigentlich die Wachmänner?"

Esposito und Ryan schauten traurig zu ihr: „ Tot." sagten beide leise. Kate schüttelte wütend ihren Kopf und ballte ihre Fäuste. „ Warum?" Ryan blickte verwirrt: „ Was warum?"

„ Warum tut er das!" Javier spürte die Verzweiflung in Kates Stimme. „ Weil wir weiter ermitteln. Jetzt will er die Menschen in deiner Nähe töten." Plötzlich verstand Beckett alles. Sie war an allem schuld, warum nur hatte sie nicht auf den Drohbrief reagiert. Als nächstes werden Ryan und Esposito an der Reihe sein. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. „ Ihr zwei werdet im Revier übernachten und es auch nicht mehr verlassen. Haltet euch von den Fenstern fern." Kevin schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf und versuchte zu protestieren, doch Kate ließ ihm keine Chance. „ Ich will nichts hören, Jungs." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, atmete tief ein und wieder aus: „ Ich könnte es nicht ertragen euch zu verlieren." Die zwei Detectives gingen zu ihr und umarmten Beckett freundschaftlich, danach gingen sie zur Leiter und blickten kurz zu ihr zurück. Kate nickte ihnen zu und beide kletterten hinunter. Sie beobachtete wie die beide in ein Polizeiauto stiegen und wegfuhren.

Auch die CSU Leute machten Anstalten zu verschwinden, deshalb kletterte auch Kate hinunter. Ein Uniformierter reichte ihr den Schlüssel für das Auto mit dem Esposito her gekommen war. Sie setzte sich hinter das Steuer und fuhr zum St. Vincent.

_New York City, Manhattan_

_170 West 12th Street_

_St. Vincent Hospital_

Neoleuchten zierten die gesamte Decke des Krankenhauses, welches dadurch noch steriler wirkte. Kate lief eilig durch die Eingangstür. An der Anmeldung stand eine kleine, zierliche Frau und fragte sie freundlich was sie wolle. „ Ich suche Richard Castle. Er müsste vor vielleicht einer Stunde eingeliefert wurden sein. Schusswunde." Die Schwester nickte und suchte im Computer nach ihm. „ Sind Sie eine Verwandte?" Kate hatte damit gerechnet, sie blickte sich kurz um, doch kein Polizist vom Tatort war hier. „ Ich bin seine Freundin." Die Schwester schaute skeptisch zu ihr. „ Moment bitte.", damit verschwand sie und ließ Kate stehen. Beckett fluchte leise vor sich hin. Nach nicht einmal 5 Minuten tauchte die Krankenschwester wieder auf. „ Er liegt auf der Station 3 Zimmer 321."

„ Danke.", sagte Kate schnell, als sie sich schon zum Fahrstuhl begab.

Vor der Tür angekommen versuchte sie die Stimmen zu verstehen, welche redeten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und schaute hinein. Martha und Alexis saßen beide auf dem zweiten Bett und drehten sich zu ihr um. Als Kate näher kam entdeckte sie Castle. Er lag leicht aufgerichtet in seinen Bett und lächelte sie an.

Kate wollte sich neben Alexis setzen, als diese plötzlich ihre Arme um Kates Körper schlang. „ Ich bin froh dass es Ihnen gut geht Detective Beckett." Leicht perplex schaute sie in die verweinten Augen des Mädchen. Als Alexis sich von ihr gelöst hatte umarmte auch Martha sie. „ Wurden Sie verletzt, Martha?" fragte Kate, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst dass sie auf Martha nicht geachtet hatte. „ Nein, ich hatte mich hinter dem Sofa versteckt."

„ Durch die Aufregung hatte ich mehr auf Richard geachtet."

Ein leises Aufstöhnen veranlasste sie zu Castle zu schauen, dieser versuchte sich weiter aufzurichten, doch seine Schulter protestierte schmerzvoll. Kate drückte ihn sanft wieder nach unten. „ Du solltest liegen bleiben." Castle blickte überrascht zu ihr. Erst nannte sie ihn Richard und jetzt duzte sie ihn auch. Kate sah seine Verwunderung und lachte kurz. „ Gewöhnen Sie sich nicht daran, Castle." neckte sie ihn und ergriff seine Hand. Martha beobachtete das Szenario: „ Vielleicht sollten Alexis und ich kurz gehen." Kate winkte ab. „ Nein, ich muss jetzt wieder los. Bitte ruft mich an, wenn ihr das Krankenhaus verlassen wollt. Heute Nacht müsst ihr im Revier übernachten."

„ Was ist mit Dad?" fragte Alexis sichtlich ängstlich. „ Ich werde jemanden abkommandieren lassen oder selbst Wache schieben." versicherte ihr Kate.

„ Vielleicht kann ich auch entlassen werden." Alle starrten zu Castle und schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „ Wenn irgendetwas ist, ruft mich an." Kate ließ Castles Hand los und verabschiedete sich, als sie an der Tür ankam rief Richard ihr hinterher: „ Sei vorsichtig, Kate." Beckett öffnete die Tür, drehte sich zu ihm und zeigte ihm ihr bestes Lächeln, damit verschwand sie.

_Police Station_

_Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,_

_Madison Street, Manhattan_

_New York_

Als Kate im Revier ankam, klingelte ihr Telefon heiß. Ryan und Esposito waren bei Capt. Montgomery. Schnell griff sie zum Telefon: „ Beckett."

„ CSU hier. Ich habe die Waffe identifiziert. Es handelt sich möglicherweise um eine Heckler & Koch MSG90. Auf der Patronenhülse konnten wir einen Fingerabdruck sichern."

Vor Aufregung hatte Kate ihren Atem angehalten und musste nun tief einatmen. „ Haben Sie schon einen Treffer?", fragte sie schnell. „ Ja, hab ich. Es handelt sich um den Fingerabdruck von Tano Foresta. Die Details über ihn finden sie im AFIS. Ich habe ihnen alle Daten per Mail geschickt."

„ Danke, für die schnelle Arbeit." Kate legte auf und tippte _Tano Foresta_ in den Computer ein. Nach nicht einmal 10 Minuten fand das Programm die Akten über Tano Foresta.

Es handelte sich um einen Drogendealer, 29 Jahre Alt und mehrmalig vorbestraft. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie seine Adresse las. _Willoughby Street/ Jay Street Downtown Brooklyn_

Kate schnappte sich ihre Jacke und wollte aus dem Revier stürmen, doch Javier und Kevin stellten sich vor sie. „ Sie werden nicht ohne uns dorthin gehen!" sagte Javier bestimmend. Beckett wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte.

_New York_

_Brooklyn, Downtown Brooklyn_

_Willou__ghby/ Jay Street_

Als sie das gesuchte Haus fanden, rannte Esposito mit seiner Schrotflinte als erster die Treppen nach oben. Niemand stand ihnen im Weg, vor der Tür wartete Javier auf Kate und Kevin. Als beide ankamen klopfte er laut an, niemand öffnete oder rief ihnen zu, deshalb trat Esposito die Tür ein und stürmte die Wohnung. Javier sah noch kurz jemanden vorbei huschen, schnell signalisierte er Kate dass noch jemand anwesend war. Kevin sicherte die Räume auf der linken Seite. Kate und Javier richteten ihren Augenmerk auf die einzige Tür auf der rechten Seite. „ Polizei, kommen Sie heraus Mister Foresta!" schrie Kate. Niemand meldete sich, deshalb trat Javier auch diese Tür ein. Kate stürmte das Schlafzimmer, plötzlich sprang ein Mann aus der Ecke und versuchte sie zu packen. Kate packte seinen Arm und drehte ihn ruckartig herum. Ein Schmerzensschrei hallte durch das kleine Zimmer. Javier holte seine Handschellen hervor und legte sie dem Fremden an. Er zog ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer und platzierte ihn hart auf einen Stuhl. „ Sind Sie Tano Foresta?"

„ Wer will das wissen!" Kate hatte keine Lust auf Spielchen. Sie zerrte an seinem ausgekugelten Arm, wieder schrie er auf. „ Ja der bin ich. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Kate wollte gerade ansetzen als Ryan zu ihr trat. „ Beckett schauen Sie was ich gefunden habe." Ein bisschen wütend über seine Störung schaute sie auf den Gegenstand auf seinen Armen. Ryan hatte ein Scharfschützengewehr in der Hand und zeigte Kate die Bezeichnung. _Heckler & Koch MSG90_ zierte den langen Lauf der Waffe. Kate entnahm ihr eine Patrone und stellte fest dass es sich um die gleiche Munition handelte wie am Tatort.

„ Was wir von Ihnen wollen, Mister Foresta." Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Javiers Gesicht: „ Sie festnehmen, wegen zweifachen Mord und versuchtem." Tano schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf und versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu befreien.

Esposito und Ryan zerrten ihn nach oben und führten ihn zum Auto. Beckett schaute sich kurz um, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber was, das wusste sie nicht – noch nicht!

_Police Station_

_Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,_

_Madison Street, Manhattan_

_New York_

„Gehört Ihnen diese Waffe, Mister Foresta?" fragte Kate und knallte die Akten auf den Tisch.

„ Nein, die hab ich noch nie gesehen!" Verzweifelt versuchte sich Tano herauszureden. Kate Beckett wusste durch die CSU dass die Waffe keine Fingerabdrücke hatte, was sehr unverständlich war. Die Spurensicherung fand in Forestas Wohnung weitere Munition, des gleichen Typs, wie in der Waffe.

„ Sie wollen mir also weiß machen, dass Sie diese Waffe nicht kennen, aber mehre Schachteln Nato Munition herum liegen haben."

„ Hören Sie, Detective. Ich bin ein Drogendealer, manchmal Verkauf ich auch andere Sachen."

„ Wie Waffen!"Kate verachtete diesen Mann zu tiefst, nicht weil er Drogen verkaufte oder gar Waffen – nein, sonder wegen seine Feigheit. „ Gehört Ihnen diese Waffe?"

„Nein, verdammt nochmal. Die Munition ist für meine HK 32!" Kate klappte die Akte auf und holte ein Bild heraus.

„ Kennen Sie diesen Mann?" Tano Forestas Gesicht verzog sich geschockt. „ Das ist Travis Cunningham." Kate nickte und zeigte ihm das nächste Bild: „ Und der hier."

„ Das ist Abel… Abel Caine." Beide Bilder ließ sie liegen und kramte weiter in der Akte herum. Als sie das Bild von Tatort und der Leiche von Travis Cunningham auf den Tisch legte, wisch die gesamte Farbe aus Tanos Gesicht. „ Was ist mit Ihm passiert?" Kate vernahm in seiner Stimme Traurigkeit und Angst. „ Das will ich von Ihnen wissen. Ich glaube Abel hat die Drogen hergestellt und Travis hat sie verkauft, stimmt das so?"

„ Ja."

„ Was ist passiert Tano? Wollte er mehr Geld von Ihnen oder war das Zeug nicht Rein genug?"

Verwirrt und nervös rutschte Tano auf seinem Stuhl herum: „ Ich hab Ihn nicht umgebracht! Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Travis war ein Geschäftspartner und Freund, genau wie Abel." Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht wusste was aus ihm geworden war. „ Ist Abel auch…" „ Tod? Nein er lebt und ist in Untersuchungshaft, wegen Drogenbesitz und Herstellung."

Tano Foresta vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen und seufzte leise vor sich hin. „ Mister Foresta, haben Sie und Travis Feinde? Oder hatte Travis Schulden…" das plötzliche klopfen an der Tür ließ sie verstummen. Esposito öffnete die Tür und schaute ärgerlich zu Beckett. „ Beckett wir haben eine weitere Leiche!" Abrupt stand sie auf und verließ das Verhörzimmer, Tano blickte ihr noch ängstlicher hinterher.

„ Woher wissen Sie dass die Leiche zu unserem Fall gehört?" fragte Beckett, während sie, Ryan und Esposito mit dem Fahrstuhl zur Gerichtsmedizin fuhren. „ Die Leiche wurde heute Morgen gegen 6 Uhr entdeckt in einer Gasse nahe der Henry Street. Es handelt sich um Sanna Danilow."

„ Was!" Kate war für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. Was in Gottes Namen hatte Sanna Danilow mit Drogen zu tun? Oder ging es nicht darum – verwirrt über die jetzige Situation, stiegen die drei aus dem Fahrstuhl und gingen zu Lanie Parish.

„ Lanie, was hast du für mich?" fragte Kate und lief zu ihrer Freundin. „ Es handelt sich um Sanna Danilow. 37 Jahre alt, weitere Detail kannst du auf ihren Ausweis nachlesen." Damit überreichte Lanie ihr die Geldbörse. „ Handelt sich nicht um einen Raubüberfall. Die 50 $ sind noch da. Was hast du sonst noch?"

„ Ja, es war eindeutig eine Tat aus Leidenschaft. Seht ihr diese Messerstiche? Der Täter hat immer wieder auf Sie eingestochen, aber nicht nur mit roher Gewalt." Lanie zeigte auf einige Stiche nahe der Herzgegend. „ Hier sieht man deutlich dass der Täter sie verbluten lassen wollte. Er hat die Aorta sowie die Carotis fast komplett durchtrennt. Es kann ein Zufall gewesen sein. Ich denke, aber das unser Täter Intelligent ist und wusste wo er ungefähr zustechen musste." Kate schaute skeptisch auf die Leiche. Tano Foresta konnte definitiv nicht der Täter sein. „ Danke, Lanie. Hat Sie Angehörige?"

„ Nate sucht noch nach Ihnen, wenn sie die Leiche identifizieren melde ich mich bei dir."

Nun waren schon zwei Menschen gestorben, die einzige momentane Beziehung zwischen Ihnen war Prudence Cunningham. Kate beschloss ihr noch einen Besuch abzustatten. „ Ryan und Esposito, Sie beide bleiben hier." Beckett stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein und fuhr alleine nach oben. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen nicht allein eine Befragung durchführen zu müssen, doch konnte sie das Leben der beiden Detectives nicht noch mehr gefährden.


	9. 8 Kapitel

_New York City, _

_Manhattan, Lower Eastside_

_13th Street 29 _

Beckett parkte den Wagen direkt vor dem Haus der Cunninghams. Sie klingelte zweimal. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und eine ältere Frau blickte sie verwirrt an. „ Ja?"

„ Ich bin Detective Kate Beckett vom NYPD. Ist Prudence zu sprechen?"

Die ältere Frau schaute jetzt skeptisch, nickte aber und ließ Kate eintreten. Prudence stand in der Küche und trocknete das Geschirr ab. „ Pru die Polizei ist hier."

Prudence Cunningham drehte sich schnell um, ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht als sie Beckett erkannte. „ Haben Sie den Mörder gefasst?" Kate räusperte sich leise: „ Leider noch nicht Miss Cunningham. Es gab ein weites Opfer, sowie einen Anschl…"

„ Wer wurde ermordet?" Prudence Stimme wurde lauter und schriller. Kate ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich besser hinsetzen." Die ältere Dame zog Prudence sanft auf einen Stuhl. „ Wir haben heute Morgen die Leiche von Sanna Danilow gefunden."

„ Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das ist ein…. Albtraum!" Ihre letzten Worte kamen einem Wimmern gleich. Kate kramte in ihrer Jackentasche herum und fand eine Packung Taschentücher, sie reichte diese Prudence.

Dankend nahm sie sie an und trocknete ihre Tränen. „ Was ist mit Ihr geschehen?"

„ Ich glaube die Details wollen Sie wirklich nicht wissen. Ich muss Ihnen leider weitere Fragen stellen." Prudence nickte verstehend. „ In welcher Beziehung standen sich Ihr Mann und Sanna?"

Die ältere Frau lachte verächtlich auf, Kate blickte verwundert zu ihr. „ Sie hatten eine Affäre! Meine liebe Tochter wollte es bloß nicht wahr haben."

„ Das ist nicht wahr Mutter!" schrie Prudence ihre Mutter empört an. „ Du kannst Ihnen keine Affäre nachweisen, also behaupte so etwas nicht!"

Kate saß wie versteinert da und hörte sich die Anschuldigungen an, plötzlich stand Prudence auf und rannte aus der Küche. Beckett wollte ihr gerade folgen, als Prudence Mutter sie am Arm packte und festhielt. „ Detective Beckett, ich habe Beweise." Die ältere Frau stand auf und kramte in ihrer Handtasche herum, welche an einem Haken an der Wand hing. Ein weißes Kuvert kam zum Vorschein, sie holte mehre Bilder heraus und zeigte sie Beckett.

Darauf sah Kate Sanna und Travis, sie hielten Händchen in einem Restaurant, das war nicht wirklich ein guter Beweis für eine Affäre. Das nächste Bild schon, eindeutig musste sie feststellen dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig massierten. Diese Tatsache brauchte den Fall in eine neue Richtung. „ Sie haben diese Bilder nicht ihrer Tochter gezeigt, oder?"

„ Nein, ich wollte, doch konnte ich es nicht." Kate packte die Fotos ein und stand auf. „ Wo haben Sie diese her?"

Prudence Mutter zuckte mit den Schultern: „ Der Brief lag vor sechs Tagen in meinem Briefkasten."

Kate hoffte auf dem Kuvert Fingerabdrücke sichern zu können. „ Haben nur Sie den Brief angefasst?"

„ Ja." sichtlich verwirrt über diese Frage, begleitete sie Beckett zur Tür. „ Ich danke Ihnen Miss…" „ Baker"

Kate winkte ihr kurz zu und stieg in den Wagen.

Langsam verstand sie gar nichts mehr, dieser Fall wurde immer verwirrender. Oder war die Lösung doch so einfach?

Kate schaute kurz auf die Uhr und beschloss zurück zum Revier zu fahren. Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel es ihr plötzlich wieder ein was Esposito ihr gesagt hatte. _Prudence hatte einen Sohn, er verstarb!_ Wer hatte sich darum gekümmert? Niemand musste sie feststellen. Schneller als erlaubt fuhr sie durch die Stadt.

_Police Station_

_Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,_

_Madison Street, Manhattan_

_New York_

Kate stürmte regelrecht das Polizeirevier. Sie entdeckte Esposito und Ryan im Pausenraum, als sie außer Atem das Zimmer betrat, blickte sie überrascht zu Martha, Alexis und Castle. „ Warum bist du nicht im Krankenhaus!" strenger als gewollt sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus. Alle schauten überrascht zu Kate, welche immer noch zwischen Tür und Angel stand. „ Ich war so einsam." verteidigte sich Castle grinsend. Beckett schüttelte ihren Kopf und richtete sich zu Javier: „ Haben wir heraus gefunden was mit Prudences Sohn geschehen ist?" Ryan und Esposito schauten verlegen weg. „ Nein." kam es von beiden leise. „ Na dann los. Ich will alles darüber wissen und zwar sofort." Im schnellen Tempo verließen sie das Zimmer und tippen unaufhörlich auf die Tastatur. Beckett hatte sie mit ihren Augen verfolgt, als sie sich wieder umdrehte schaute sie in grinsende Gesichter. „ Was?"

„ Nichts." sagten die drei gleichzeitig. Kate setzte sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl und seufzte leise. „ Geht es Ihnen besser, Castle? Oder haben Sie den Arzt mit Geld bestochen."

„ Die Schulter schmerzt, aber sonst geht es mir besser. Leider musste ich den Arzt bestechen, wenn es eine Frau gewesen wäre hatte ich sie mit meinem Charme bestochen."

Kate war durch die Tage so erschöpft, dass sie ihre Professionalität verlor. Lauthals musste sie über seine Bemerkung lachen.

„ Sie haben ein wunderschönes Lachen. Schade das Sie es so selten zeigen." stellte Castle kurzer Hand fest und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Kate stand auf und holte sich einen Espresso: „ Deshalb gefällt es Ihnen auch, Castle." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihnen und trank einen Schluck des heißen Gebräus. „ Wo werden Sie heute schlafen, Detective Beckett?" fragte Alexis. „ Hier. Wir werden alle hier bleiben. Ich habe für euch die Couch reserviert. Decken bring ich später vorbei, wenn ihr sonst etwas benötigt, einfach Bescheid sagen."

„ Yo, Beckett wir haben da etwas gefunden." rief Javier laut. Castle wollte gerade von dem Stuhl aufstehen, doch Kate drückte ihn leicht wieder zurück. „ Sie bleiben bitte hier sitzen und ruhen sich aus, wenn ich etwas in Erfahrung bringe sag ich ihnen Bescheid."

Sie schauten Kate hinterher und machten es sich wieder bequem. Richard hielt es nicht auf seinem Stuhl aus vorsichtig stand er auf. „ Wo willst du hin Richard?" fragte Martha. „ Ich kann hier nicht herum sitzen. Ich schau nur kurz vorbei." Martha und Alexis schüttelten lächelnd ihre Köpfe und ließen ihn gehen. Leise schlich er sich zu Beckett und blickte hinter Javier und Kevin auf den Bildschirm.

_Kind starb durch Speed!_

_Der 6- jährige James Baker starb durch die Einnahme von Speed. Seine Eltern Prudence Baker und John Coleman waren mit ihm auf einem Spielplatz, dort vertickte ein Drogendealer Speed und Ecstasy an Jugendliche, Junkies und wie in diesem Fall an kleine Kinder._

_Der kleine James Baker nahm freudestrahlend den bunt a__ussehenden __**„ Bonbon"**__ entgegen. Seine Eltern konnten die Einnahme nicht mehr verhindert. Kurze Zeit später verstarb er im Krankenhaus. _

Kate musste den Artikel nicht weiterlesen, vielmehr interessierte sie sich für John Coleman. Wer war dieser Mann und wie sah er aus?

Sie tippte seinen Namen in die Datenbank und wartete, plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein das Castle ein verdächtiges Bild in der Wohnung der Cunninghams gesehen hatte. Sie stand schnell auf und drehte sich um und erschrak als Castle direkt hinter ihr stand. Der Schreck ließ sie taumeln, direkt in seine Arme - starke Arme wie sie feststellen musste.

Richard ließ sie wieder los und schaute Kate fragend an. „ Castle, ich brauch dir Fotos aus der Wohnung der Cunninghams."

„ Die habe ich auf meinem Handy." Castle reichte ihr sein Handy, Kate scrollte die Bilder durch bis sie schließlich das Gesuchte fand. Das Bild zeigte Prudence und einen Fremden Mann. Er hatte blonde Haare, blau-grau Augen und seiner Statur nach zu urteilen war er muskulös.

Er kam der Beschreibung des Unbekannten sehr nahe, nur die Haarfarbe stimmte nicht überein, aber das ließ sich schnell und unkompliziert verändern. Kate huschte an Castle und den Detectives vorbei. Sie suchte nach dem Officer, welcher das Paket angenommen hatte. „ Hey Slogan, können Sie mir sagen ob es dieser Mann war der das Paket abgegeben hat?" Kate zeigte ihm das Bild. „ Ja, das ist er. Nur seine Haare waren braun." Langsam aber sicher verstand Beckett den Zusammenhang, jetzt fehlten nur noch die Beweise.

Kate holte sich eine Schreibtafel und schrieb alle Beteiligten auf. Die beiden Opfer standen in der Mitte, mit dem Vermerk _Affäre_. Kate verband mit einem Strich die Beziehung zwischen Travis und Prudence. Neben ihr schrieb sie John Coleman auf, auch hier verband ein Strich die beiden. Unter ihnen stand groß in Druckbuchstaben _JAMES BAKER_.

Castle hatte sich hinter sie gestellt und schaute begeistert zu. „ Und was hat der Sohn damit zu tun?" fragte er neugierig. „ Ich denke, dass Travis Cunningham dem Jungen das Speed gegeben hatte. Sein Vater John Coleman hat es jetzt heraus gefunden und ihn umgebracht. Nur Sanna passt nicht …"

„ Doch tut Sie." Kate schaute verwirrt zu Castle. „ Und wie?"

„ Wir wissen nicht warum sich Prudence und John getrennt hatten, doch nehmen wir rein hypothetisch an, dass sich beide nach dem Tod ihres Sohnes Vorwürfe machten. Sie lebten sich auseinander, doch vielleicht liebt er sie immer noch und wollte sie auch zurück haben. Doch nun hatte Sie einen Neuen. Die Verzweiflung machte sich in Coleman breit. Er hatte jetzt alles verloren, deshalb recherchierte er wie ein Irrer nach dem Täter, welcher sein Leben zerstört hatte. Und wie der Zufall es will, ist es der Neue Mann. Coleman folgt Ihm Tagelang und findet außerdem heraus das er eine Affäre mit der besten Freundin hat. Beide haben Prudence verletzt, deshalb mussten sie sterben."

„ Mmhhh, klingt nach einem Bestseller. Aber warum wollte er Sie und Martha töten?"

„ Angst, nehme ich an. Er wollte dass Sie aufhören zu ermitteln, aber das taten Sie nicht. Es sollte vielleicht nur ein Denkzetteln sein. Oder er kann nicht zielen."

„ Wenn Sie die Geschichte geschrieben hätten. Wo würde der Täter sich aufhalten?"

Castle überlegte angestrengt und wippte auf der Tischkante hin und her. „ Vielleicht ist er bei Prudence."

„ Wenn er dort ist oder war, weiß er Bescheid über die Ermittlungen!"

Kate setzte sich neben Castle auf die Tischkante und starrte das Mordfallbrett an.

„ Beckett! Beckett!" Das Gebrüll von Ryan holte sie zurück in die Realität. „ Unser Verdächtiger John Coleman war bei der US Army. Er hat es bis zum Privat First Class geschafft, dann starb sein Sohn und er verließ die Army."

„ Dann ist die Theorie mit dem schlechten zielen eindeutig zerstört." stellte Castle trocken fest.

_Police Station_

_Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad,_

_Madison Street, Manhattan_

_New York_

Javier Esposito scrollte durch die Army Akten von John Coleman. Er war ein hervorragender Schütze und Soldat, doch hatte er sich immer wieder in Bars und Kneipen herum geprügelt. Seine Aggressivität stand im Kontrast zu seiner Gehorsamkeit. Detective Esposito fand keine Adresse oder andere Anhaltspunkte über ihren Verdächtigen. Er verstand nicht warum ein Elitesoldat sein Ziel verfehlte. War es Absicht? Nein, das wusste Javier, irgendetwas hatte Ihn abgelenkt und Castle das Leben gerettet.

Beckett, Castle und Ryan liefen zurück in den Pausenraum und setzten sich. Javier beobachtete Kate, ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihm dass sie genauso dachte wie er. Capt. Montgomery hatte zwölf Wachleute abkommandiert um seine Leute zu beschützen. Vier von ihnen betraten das Revier und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. Javier sah die Männer kommen und schaute überrascht auf seine Uhr. Es war 19 Uhr – wo war die Zeit nur geblieben? Sie liefen direkt zum Pausenraum, Javier folgte ihnen schnell. „ Detective Beckett?" fragte der kleinste von ihnen. Er hatte ein massiges Gesicht, seine braunen Augen fixierten Kate. „ Ja?"

„ Capt. Montgomery hat uns für ihre Sicherheit angeheuert. Ich bin Mitchell Grey und das sind meine besten Männer." Er zeigte kurz nach hinten und beließ es dabei. „ Wir werden die Fenster sichern, sowie das restliche Gebäude."

Um seinem Satz Nachdruck zu verleihen gingen zwei Männer zu den Fenstern und schauten heraus. „ Wir werden Sie nicht belästigen." Mitchell drehte sich um und wollte gehen. „ Danke." brachte Kate überrumpelt heraus. „ Kaplan wird Ihnen ihre Wünsche erfüllen." Grey verließ nun endgültig das Zimmer. Ein jüngerer Mann blieb allein zurück und lächelte Kate freundlich an. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und reichte ihr seine Hand. „ Eric." stellte er sich höflich vor, Kate ergriff seine Hand und blickte verwirrt zu ihm. „ Meine Name." lachte er nun. „ Oh, ich war gerade nicht auf der Höhe. Kate und das sind Ryan, Esposito, Castle, Martha und Alexis." Eric lächelte alle kurz an, doch sein Hauptaugenmerk richtete sich auf Beckett.

Kate drehte sich von ihm weg und setzte sich wieder, sie sah seinen enttäuschten Blick nicht. „ Wollen Sie etwas essen?" Seine Frage richtete sich wieder nur an Kate. Sie überging es und fragte in die Runde. „ Hat jemand einen besonderen Wunsch?"

„ Pizza wäre nicht schlecht." antwortete Castle und blickte in die Runde. Ein gemeinschaftliches Nicken war das Ergebnis seiner Frage. „ Ok dann bestellen sie einfach was sie wollen. Ich gehe es dann holen." Ryan zückte sein Handy und tippte die Nummer seiner Lieblingspizzeria ein und bestellte.

„ Brauchen Sie sonst noch etwas?" fragte Kaplan in die Runde.

„ Was zu Trinken wäre nicht schlecht." sagte Javier. Eric nickte nur und verließ den Raum. Kate und die anderen stellten die Tische zusammen um gemeinschaftlich essen zu können.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde tauchte Kaplan wieder auf. Er hatte sechs Pizzen in der linken Hand und eine große Tüte in der anderen. Er stellte alles auf den Tisch und packte die Getränkeflaschen heraus. Kate und Alexis holten Gläser und verteilten diese auf den Tisch. „ Wollen Sie auch etwas?" fragte Beckett, Eric freundlich. „ Nur etwas zu trinken, danke." Kaplan wollte sich gegenüber von Kate hinsetzen doch Castle schnappte ihm den Stuhl weg, woraufhin er sich an die Stirnseite setzen musste.

„ Arbeiten Sie freiberuflich als Securitymann?" fragte Kate interessiert und blickte zu Eric. Er war sichtlich überrascht über ihre Interesse. „ Ja, ich bin mit achtzehn zu den Seals gegangen, dort hab ich Mitchell kennengelernt. Er hat sich vor einem Jahr selbstständig gemacht. Na ja er wollte nur die Besten deswegen fragte er in seiner Einheit nach. Und nach 7 Jahren Zusammenarbeit mit ihm willigte ich ein."

Kate biss in ihr Pizzastückchen und nickte ihm zu.

Irgendetwas an dieser Frau zog Eric in den Bann, wie verzaubert lauschte er ihrer Stimme und vergaß alles um sich herum. Ein anderer von Mitchells Männern stellte sich hinter Kaplan und beobachtete das Szenario. Er legte seine Hand auf Erics Schulter, dieser zuckte erschrocken und drehte sich herum, schnell griff er die Hand des Unbekannten und verdrehte diese. Der Mann sackte in die Knie, erst jetzt erkannte Eric seinen Kameraden und ließ ihn los. „ Sorry, Ben." Dieser sprang wütend wieder auf und funkelte Eric böse an. „ Wenn du dich nicht nur auf Detective Beckett konzentriert hättest, wäre ich dir aufgefallen. Mach deinen Job gefälligst und schmachte dein Schützling nicht an." Bens Schimpftriade nahm kein Ende, Erics Gesicht färbte sich leicht rot, als ihm die Tatsache das er recht hatte, bewusst wurde. „ Sei froh dass ich nicht Mitch bin. Los jetzt geh das Dach sichern und vergess bloß nicht dein Fernglas!" Eric stand die Schamesröte im Gesicht, schnell stand er auf und verließ den Raum. „ Entschuldigen Sie sein Benehmen, er sucht immer noch nach der Richtigen." Alle saßen verwirrt da und wussten im Moment nicht was eigentlich geschehen war. Ben warte nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern verließ schnell das Zimmer und stellte sich wieder auf seine Posten, bevor Mitchell etwas mitbekam.

Nachdem alle gegessen hatten war es schon nach 21 Uhr. Kate und Kevin holten die Decken und machten die Gefängniszellen bequemer. „ Martha und Alexis können hier übernachten. Castle, Sie und wir werden in den Gefängniszellen schlafen."

„ Richard, es wäre besser wenn du jetzt schlafen gehen würdest. Du siehst erschöpft aus." sagte Martha zu ihm. Castle spürte das die Schmerzmittel nachließen. Seine Wunde pochte und zerrte an ihm: „ Ja, Mutter." Ohne wiederrede stand er auf und ging.

Richard legte sich auf die Bank und zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen. „ Vielleicht hätten Sie im Krankenhaus bleiben sollen." Überrascht richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte zu Kate. Sie stand mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zwischen der Gefängnistür und grinste. Richard setzte sich aufrechthin und beobachte sie, wie sie sich neben ihn setzte. „ Martha hat mir die hier gegeben. Sie sollten sie einnehmen." Castle schaute in ihre Handfläche und entdeckte die Tablette, er nahm sie und das Wasser. Schnell schluckte er diese und hoffte insgeheim dass der Schmerz schnell nachlassen würde. Kate sah die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, als sie diese wegwischen wollte spürte sie die Hitze des Fiebers. „ Du bist ganz heiß!"

„ Das merkst du erst jetzt." scherzte Richard. Kate stand auf und drückte ihn zurück auf die Bank. „ Moment."

Castle schaute ihr verwirrt hinterher, als Beckett zurück kehrte hatte sie ein nasses Handtuch in der Hand. Sie legte es ihm auf die Stirn und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „ Schlaf jetzt." flüsterte sie. Castle schloss seine Augen, leise schlich sie aus der Zelle.

„ Schläft er?" fragte Alexis besorgt. „ Ja, er hat leichtes Fieber. Ich denke bis Morgen früh ist es verschwunden." Erleichtert legten sich Martha und Alexis auf die Couch. „ Schlaft schön." sagte Kate, als sie, Ryan und Esposito das Zimmer verließen.

„ Wie sollten uns auch schlafen legen, Beckett." sagte Ryan. „ Gehen Sie schon vor. Ich komme gleich nach." Ryan und Esposito gingen gemütlich zu den Zellen.

Beckett konnte nicht schlafen, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Als sie Prudence besuchte, war niemand außer ihr und ihre Mutter dort. Also wo ist John Coleman. Kate setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und blickte geistesabwesend ihren schwarzen Monitor an.

Was hatte dieser Psychopath vor? Gibt es noch ein potenzielles Opfer auf seiner Liste? Kate schüttelte frustriert ihren Kopf und tuschelte: „ Nein." Sie wusste es einfach, woher war ihr egal, aber wo war er jetzt? Wollte er Sie oder Castle noch töten? Oder hat er sich in einer anderen Stadt verkrochen?

„ Nein!" die Erkenntnis traf Kate unvorbereitet, jetzt wusste sie wo er war. Hier! Genau in ihrer Nähe, um was zu tun. Sie zu töten oder um zu beobachten. Im Moment war es ihr egal was er wollte, der Albtraum muss endlich beendet werden. Sofort!. Ihr lauter Ausruf veranlasste Mitchell Grey zu ihr zukommen. „ Geht es Ihnen gut Detective?" Sie durchbohrte ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen: „ Er ist hier!" Mitchell musste ein Stückchen näher rücken um sie zu verstehen. Ihm kam es vor als bewege sie nur ihre Lippen ohne einen Ton heraus zubekommen.

Mitchell Grey wusste wann eine Warnung wahr war. Er drückte auf sein Kehlkopfmikrofon: „ Kaplan, wie sieht es aus da oben?"

„ Alles bestens. Das Dach ist gesichert und abgesperrt. In der Umgebung gibt es keine Feind Aktivitäten. Over."

„ Gut. Ende." Mitchell schaute zu Ben, welcher am Fenster stand und die Straße beobachtete. Wieder drückte er auf sein Mikrofon: „ Spence, wie sieht es aus?" Niemand antwortete. „ Hörst du mich, Spence?" Ab diesen Moment wusste Mitchell Grey dass sein Mann tot war. „ Scheiße!" wütend lief er zu Ben. „ Eric, du kommst sofort hier her. Wir haben ein Problem!"

„ Verstanden." antwortete er knapp. „ Wir haben Spence verloren." sagte Mitch zähneknirschend zu Ben.

Plötzlich erlosch das Licht, kurz darauf ging die Notbeleuchtung an und erleuchtete das Polizeirevier spärlich. Eine Gestalt taumelte hinein, Mitch und Ben richteten ihre Waffen auf die Person. „ He, Leute nehmt die Waffen runter." rief Eric erschrocken.

„ Er hat Spence getötet!" Kaplan nickte verhalten und trauerte leise. Kate hatte sich zu den Männer gesellt und folgte ihren Gespräch. „ Er wird nach oben kommen. Deshalb postieren wir uns an den Säulen und beobachten die Tür." Ohne weitere Wortwechsel gingen Ben und Eric an ihre Position. „ Detective Beckett, gehen Sie bitte zu den Zellen." Kate wollte protestieren, doch sein endgültiger Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihr keine Chance.

John Coleman wollte Mitchell diesen gefallen nicht tun, er schmiss eine Blendgranate hinein und versteckte sich hinter einer Ecke. Das plötzliche grelle Licht blendete alle. Kate und Mitch legten sich schnell flach auf den Boden, auch Ben reagierte schnell nur Eric stand weiterhin aufrecht und hielt sich die Augen.

Eric Kaplan spürte den Schmerz nicht, als die Kugel seinen Kopf durchschlug. Sein lebloser Körper prallte auf den Boden und verstummte für immer. John Coleman hatte keine Reue mit dem Securitymännern. Sie hätten sich nicht einmischen sollen!

Ben blinzelte heftig seine Benommenheit weg, als er Umrisse und Gegenstände sehen konnte, vernahm er leise, leichte, professionelle Schritte. Letzteres ängstigte ihn ein wenig. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich wieder an die Dunkelheit. Er schaute zu Kaplan und erschrak. Er lag leblos auf den Boden umgeben von Blut. „ Bullshit!" fluchte er wütend. Eric Kaplan hatte sein gesamtes Leben noch vor sich!

Ben hockte sich hin und spähte um die Ecke. Niemand war zu sehen, er wollte sich gerade leise vorantasten, als er einen Pistolenlauf an seinem Nacken spürte. Er konnte sich nicht umdrehen, denn John Coleman warte nicht. Er drückte ab, der tote Körper von Ben fiel nach vorn.

Mitchell Grey hörte die beiden Schüsse, er hoffte dass seine Leute gefeuert hatten, doch wusste er im inneren das Beide tot waren. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er keinerlei Informationen über diesen Mann hatte. Jetzt wusste er dass er es mit einem Soldat zu tun hatte. Leise kroch er zu Beckett, welche immer noch mit den Nebenwirkungen der Blendgranate kämpfte.

Mitch zog seine Walther P99 aus dem Holster und kroch an die Ecke des Schreibtisches. Seine Augen hatten sich vollkommen an die spärliche Umgebung gewöhnt. Ein leises Stöhnen hinter ihm ließ ihn zurückschauen. Kate blickte benebelt zu ihm und zog ihre Sig Sauer P225 aus dem Holster. Grey lächelte sie kurz an, Kate kroch zum ihm: „ Was jetzt?"

„ Wir stehen gleichzeitig auf. Ich denke er wird mich erschießen, deshalb müssen Sie sofort reagieren und ihn erschießen!" Kate schüttelte ihren Kopf: „ Das ist doch kein Plan."

„ Doch, vertrauen Sie mir."

Mitchell zeigte ihr dass sie bei drei aufstehen würden.

_Eins…Zwei…Drei_

Beide sprangen schnell auf, Kate sah links von sich das Mündungsfeuer. Mitchell ging in die Knie, als die Kugel ihn traf. Sein ruckartiger Sprung hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. John Coleman war kurz überrascht und traf ihn nur in der Brust. Kate wollte gerade auf ihn zielen und abdrücken. Der kurze Wimperschlag verbarg ihr seine Reaktion. Kate blickte in die Lauföffnung seiner Waffe. Nun standen beide da, ihre Waffen aufeinander gerichtet.

„ Detective Beckett, schade dass Sie nicht auf mich gehört haben. So viele Menschen mussten ihretwegen sterben. Bereuen Sie es ein wenig?" Kate starrte ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. „ Bringen wir es zu Ende!"

„ Sie wollen nicht wissen warum?"

„ Was würde das ändern? Sie werden heute sterben Coleman."

„ Er hat meinen Sohn umgebracht! Vielleicht hätte ich damit leben können, aber was er Prudence angetan hat war zu viel!" brüllte er Kate an, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „ Ergeben Sie sich John. Sie machen es nur noch schlim…"

„ Schnauze! Wenn Sie tot sind verschwinde ich aus diesem Land."

„ Das kann ich nicht zulassen." Kate richtete die Waffe ein wenig höher, genau auf John Colemans Stirn. Auch John richtete seine Waffe nun genau auf ihre Stirn. „ Es ist vorbei, Detective Beckett." John zuckte kurz und wollte abdrücken, eine Kugel traf ihn an der Schläfe. Kate hatte sich blitzschnell geduckt und sah die Leiche zusammen sacken.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Kate schaute zu Esposito, welcher ihr die Hand reichte und ihr hoch half. „ Danke, das war knapp."

„ Ich wusste nicht ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, deshalb hatte ich solange gewartet." Kate nickte nur, sie stand unsicher auf ihren Beinen. Esposito stützten sie und sie liefen gemeinsam zu Mitchell Grey. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, Kate spürte seinen Puls. Schwach, aber vorhanden. Javier reagierte sofort und rief einen Krankenwagen. Kate presste ihre Hand auf seine stark blutende Wunde und hoffte dass der Krankenwagen bald kommen würde. Ihr Zeitgefühl ließ sie im Stich, als die Sanitäter Mitchell Grey mit sich nahmen, hörte Kate Schritte hinter sich. Beckett drehte sich um, entdeckte Ryan und Castle. Die Sanitäter verstauten die Leichen in Leichensäcken und schafften sie weg. „ Ist er Tot?" fragte Kevin. „ Ja." sagte Esposito und steckte seine Waffe in den Holster zurück.

Kate setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und atmete tief ein, eine zarte Berührung an ihrer Schulter ließ sie zusammen zucken. Kate blickte nach hinten und sah in Castles blauen Augen. „ Wie geht es dir?"

„ Hatte schon bessere Tage." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch sah es mehr gequält aus als aufrichtig. Richard setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie und schwieg. „ Ich denke wir sollten jetzt alle nach Hause gehen und schlafen."

Alexis und Martha kamen vorsichtig den Gang entlang und nickten Kate zustimmend zu. Ryan und Esposito verabschiedeten sich als erstes. Kate saß weiterhin wie versteinert auf ihren Stuhl. „ All diese Menschen mussten sterben, weil ich den Fall unbedingt lösen wollte."

„ Das ist nicht wahr Kate. Der Typ war ein Psychopath, dich trifft keine Schuld." Beckett erhob sich: „ Danke, Castle." Sie sah sein enttäuschtes Gesicht als sie ihn wieder beim Nachnamen nannte. Kate trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Richard sah in ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen und verlor sich darin. Beckett kam mit ihren Lippen seinen immer näher. Castle schloss genüsslich wartend seine Augen, doch nichts geschah. Verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf und sah in ihr grinsendes Gesicht.

„ Nacht, Richard." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und drehte sich weg. „ Gute Nacht, Martha, Alexis." damit verschwand sie, aber nicht ohne ihren Hüftschwung Castle zu präsentieren.

Kopfschüttelnd schaute er der Frau, welche er selbst als außergewöhnlich beschrieb, hinterher.

* * *

**Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen. :)**


End file.
